Un Univers où la magie fait rage
by Anaesh
Summary: Hermione revient à Poudlard après deux ans d'absence avec un lourd secret concernant l'univers magique et que Drago semble bien connaître. Pourtant, seuls les initiés en connaissent l'existence.Qui est-il réellement et pourquoi tout ce mystère l'entoure? La marque des ténèbres plane et d'autres ennemis bien plus puissants que Voldemort apparaissent prêt à tout pour dominer le monde
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

Dans cette fanfiction, j'ai une idée un peu close du couple Dramione. J'ai du mal a imaginer Drago en gentil. Beaucoup de mal. Mon personnage Drago Malefoy reste quelqu'un de froid et distant avec ceux qu'il ne considère pas comme ses amis. Et ils se comptent sur les doigts d'une seule main. J'ai décidé de créer un univers magique. Pour dire qu'il n'y aura pas que des sorciers qui auront le bon rôle. L'univers magique est composée de plusieurs êtres et créature magiques. Et chacun d'eux à son mot à dire.

Les univers magiques sont nombreuses. Il faut seulement savoir discerner un allier, d'un ennemi.

C'est la première fic que j'écris. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Hermione observa l'endroit où elle venait de transplaner avec attention. La locomotive rouge et noir qui se trouvait devant elle, dégageait de la fumée et sifflait fortement comme à son habitude, signe que le Poudlard express allait bientôt démarrer. La gare n'avait pas changé depuis ces deux dernières années. Ces deux années qu'elle avait passé loin de ses amis, de ses parents, de tous ceux qu'elle connaissait. Mais contrairement aux années antérieures, la voie 934 n'était pas bondée de sorcières et sorciers aux visages rayonnant comme elle l'aurait été à chaque rentée scolaire, avec des élèves content de retourner à l'école où pour d'autre de revoir leurs amis. Non. Cette année là, tout était calme, presque silencieux, car, tous étaient conscients du danger qui rodait autour d'eux. Elle sourit tristement à cette pensée. Un danger tel que les parents avaient préférés garder leurs enfants près d'eux que de les envoyer à l'école. Tellement de choses se sont produite au cours de ces années là… des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Un monde dont elle n'aurait jamais prétendue l'existence. Dont personne d'autre que les initiés n'en connaissent absolument rien. Et maintenant qu'elle était majeure, elle avait enfin eu la permission de revenir. Oui…enfin, elle pouvait les revoir. Revoir ses amis. Deux années, c'est long. Surtout quand on a vécu les choses qu'elle à vécu… Se serait presque… un supplice…

La jeune fille se dirigea vers le Poudlard express et prit l'initiative qu'en premier lieu, elle chercherait ses amis, Harry et Ron. Elle espérait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas sur la façon dont elle était partit. Mais les connaissant, ils lui en voudraient sûrement. Elle rôda dans les couloirs du train cherchant le wagon des Septième années. Lorsqu'elle l'eut atteint, elle repéra le côté des Gryffondor. Elle se sentait bizarre et trouvait presque étrange le fait qu'elle soit de nouveau là. Harry et Ron seraient surpris de la revoir.

- Hé toi ! Lança Hermione à un jeune garçon qui devait être en Troisième année et qui partait dans le sens opposé.

Le petit brun s'arrêta et se retourna.

- Oui ?

- Peux-tu me dire où se trouve le compartiment de Harry Potter s'il te plait ? demanda gentiment l'ancienne Gryffondor

- Bien sûr c'est au fond à droite, lui répondit le jeune garçon avant de partir en courant du wagon réservé aux ainés.

- Eh bien, ça marche à tous les coups. Qui ne saurait pas où se trouve Harry Potter ? marmonna Hermione avant de se diriger au fond du couloir.

Lorsqu'elle eut atteint l'endroit indiqué, elle se figea, une peur soudaine l'ayant prise. Elle redoutait vraiment leur réaction. Allaient-ils faire comme s'ils ne la connaissaient pas ? Peu sûr d'elle, elle prit son courage à deux mains puis ouvrit la porte du compartiment sans prendre la peine de frapper.

Salut, lança-t-elle tranquillement en faisant semblant d'ignorer son cœur qui tambourinait douloureusement contre sa poitrine, alors qu'elle croisait leur regard à tour de rôle.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, ils étaient là, et la regardaient d'une façon bien curieuse.

- Euh… Oui ? , commença Ron qui, visible posait la question muette des deux autres.

Une jeune fille se trouvait là devant la portière de compartiment, vêtue de ses vêtements de sorcières. Elancée et mince, ses cheveux châtains lui tombant gracieusement sur les épaules. Des yeux marrons ou se reflétait l'appréhension.

Le silence se fit lourd. Tous les trois essayaient de comprendre où ils avaient autrefois rencontrés cette fille. Ils restaient cependant immobiles et silencieux. Ce devait être Elle bien sûr seulement, ils avaient du mal à y croire.

Hermione entra dans la pièce et ferma la portière derrière elle, s'adossant légèrement cotre celle-ci. Elle sentait que ses jambes ne la supportaient plus. Les voir ici l'angoissait. Elle avait toujours redouté ces retrouvailles, mais, n'est-ce pas elle qui avait demandé à revenir ? Par les traits tendus de leurs visages elle comprit. Elle comprit qu'ils savaient tous maintenant qui elle était. Hermione Granger.

Pourtant, aucun d'entre eux ne voulu ouvrir la bouche en premier. La surprise se mêlait à d'autres émotions tout aussi confuses.

- Hermione ? Finit par dire Harry au bout d'un moment.

* * *

><p>C'est le chapitre le plus court de la fiction. Une sorte de prologue. Le chapitres suivants sont de plus en plus longs.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisait maintenant quinze minutes que Hermione s'était installée dans le compartiment de ses amis. Aucun d'eux n'avait encore débuté la conversation et elle essayait d'éviter leurs regards qui n'avaient cesse de peser sur elle.

- On ne s'entendait pas à te revoir, commença Ron, surtout comme ça.

- C'est vrai ça, tu es partit sans rien dire à la fin de notre quatrième année, continua Harry.

- Nous étions censé être tes amis Hermione, dit Ginny, la moindre des choses était de nous dire où tu allais.

- Je pensais que Dumbledore vous l'avait, dit se défendit la jeune fille en relevant vivement la tête.

- Dumbledore, Dumbledore, fit Ron agacé, pensais-tu réellement que nous allions croire comme des tarés ce qu'il nous avait dit ? S'il te plait Hermione si tu n'avais fait que changer d'école comme il nous l'a dit pourquoi ne répondais-tu pas à nos lettres hein ?

- Ron a raison, lança Ginny, d'ailleurs on n'est pas les seuls à penser que l'excuse avancée par Dumbledore était assez minable. Quelques rumeurs circulaient autour de toi. Certains ont prétendu qu'ayant entendu que Voldemort était de retour, tu avais préféré prendre la fuite tandis que d'autres affirmaient que tu l'avais rejoint.

Hermione fut stupéfaite quelques instants puis se reprit elle avait déjà pensé qu'ils allaient penser n'importe quoi d'elle mais là, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

- Je … Je… C'est vrai, je n'ai aucune excuse, admit-elle en faisant un petit sourire. Mais Dumbledore ne vous avait pas vraiment mentit vous savez ? j'avais bien changé d'école. Seulement l'école que je devais intégrer était je dois dire… différente de Poudlard. Je ne pouvais pas vous en parler car on me l'avait interdit.

- Mais pourquoi te l'avoir interdit, ne sommes nous pas dignes de confiance en tant qu'amis ?

Hermione regarda Harry qui venait de parler puis soupira en faisant oui de la tête.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, confia-t-elle. En fait, seuls Dumbledore et McGonagall étaient au courant de ma destination. Ils ont eu l'accord de mes parents mais eux aussi n'avaient qu'une idée vague de l'endroit où j'étais censée terminer mes études.

- Pourquoi tant de cachoterie si tu n'a fait que fréquenter une autre école de sorcellerie ? questionna le jeune homme à la cicatrice d'éclair.

- J'aurais bien voulu vous en parler mais je vous aie déjà dit que l'école que j'ai eu à fréquenter était différente. Pour dire la vérité, on m'avait mit sous le seau de majorité.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent après cette déclaration.

- Bah fallait le dire plutôt que tu avais été mit sous ce sceau, on aurait comprit que tu attendais d'être majeure pour nous le dire, accusa Ron butté.

- C'est quoi le sceau de…, commença Harry perdu.

- Pour faire bref si j'avais révélé la vérité avant la majorité, j'en serrai morte. C'est un peu comme le sortilège de fidélitas.

- Ah, fit Harry qui était ravi qu'elle n'ait pas détaillé, est-ce pour cela que même pendant l'été tu ne pouvais pas nous voir?

Hermione sentit avec soulagement que la tension était retombée entre eux et elle fit un grand sourire.

- En fait non, dit elle en levant son index, dans l'école, nous n'avons que deux semaines de vacance et pas de congé du tout.

Les visages horrifiés qu'affichaient ses amis la firent encore sourire plus.

- C'était une prison ou quoi ? interrogea Ginny.

- Oh non, mais c'était proche, répondit Hermione avec désinvolture. Sauf que niveau torture, ils sont plus doués. Mais je vous en dirais plus arrivé à Poudlard. Je n'aimerais pas vraiment qu'on nous entende.

- Si tu veux, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Un petit silence suivit.

- Oh, euh… Hermione ? commença Ron, J'aimerais savoir…

- Oui quoi ?

- Euh… Où sont tes affaires ?

Hermione le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

- Tu es sorcier ou quoi Ronald ? Je les aie dans ma poche. Tu devais avoir appris ce sortilège l'année passée pourtant à moins bien sûr que tu ne l'ai oublié mais venant de toi, ça n'étonne pas, débita-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

Elle le vit soupirer ce qui la fit lever un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

- Non je voulais juste m'assurer que tu n'avais pas changé pendant tout ce temps.

Cela les fit tous sourire. Tout redevenait normale ou presque. Après un moment, Hermione finit par prendre la parole.

- Dites–moi… depuis la dernière fois, les choses ont-elles changées à Poudlard ?

Elle remarqua l'air grave qu'avaient soudain adopté ses amis.

- Presque tout à changé Hermione lui dit Ginny, presque tout.

- Nous avons eu à affronter d'autres problèmes, débuta Harry, comme par exemple une certaine Dolores Ombrage qui nous refusait de pratiquer la magie dans l'école parce qu'elle était persuadée qu'on en voulait à _son_ ministre.

- Puis l'année passé je ne sais pas si tu l'as appris vu que tu était en "prison", poursuivit Ron, mais Dumbledore est mort. On ne nous a pas dit comment. c'est McGonagall qui l'a remplacé.

- Oui je l'ai appris.

Oui, elle savait déjà tout ça…

- En fait, continua Harry, c'est Malefoy qui m'inquiète le plus.*

- Malefoy, pourquoi cela? Demanda Hermione surprise

- Il s'est conduit assez bizarrement ces deux dernières années, répondit Ron. Cela a commencé au début de notre cinquième année. Tout d'abord il à arrêté le Quidditch, ok, cela ça passe, mais de là à manquer les cours, on n'y comprenait plus rien. Il y a des fois, il se lève en plein cours et disparait de la journée. On sait qu'il est riche mais çà...

- La aussi il y a eu des rumeurs à son sujet, poursuivit Ginny. Selon les Gryffondor, il avait rejoint Voldemort et selon les Serpentard il s'ennuyait juste des cours. A vrai dire, personne ne savait pourquoi il disparaissait. En sixième année, on passait des jours sans le voir, voire, des semaines. Le plus intriguant dans l'histoire, les professeurs ne semblaient pas s'en inquiéter.

Hermione réfléchit à tout cela. Elle avait maintenant des preuves. Elle avait soupçonné que ce soit lui… ce jour là...

On frappa à la porte du compartiment. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre que celle-ci s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une jeune fille élancée dont les cheveux étaient aussi noirs que ses yeux, étaient attachés en queue de cheval lui arrivant au milieu du dos. Elle devait avoir leur âge à peu près et portait l'uniforme de Poudlard.

- Bonjour, lança-elle calmement. Hermione tu viens ? dit-elle à l'adresse de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

- J'arrive Héléna.

La jeune brune partit sans rien ajouter.

- Elle est nouvelle ici, commenta Ron, et elle semble bien te connaitre Hermione.

- Oui. On a fait la même école. Je ne suis pas la seule à être venue à Poudlard pour la septième année. dit Hermione en se levant. On se retrouve à Poudlard Bye.

Elle sortit sans rien dire d'autre. Finalement ça n'avait pas été si terrible que ça de les revoir. La jeune fille marcha dans les couloirs du train afin d'accéder au wagon réservé aux professeurs.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne le remarqua que lorsqu'il fut devant elle. Blond, grand, vêtu de noir, les yeux bleus et surtout beau. Elle n'avait jamais nié que Drago Malefoy était beau. Elle l'avait toujours su … dès sa première année. Mais là, c'étaient des yeux vides de toute émotion qui la regardaient. Froids. Oui Drago Malefoy était froid.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés, face à face, se lançant des regards vides d'expression, comme s'ils essayaient d'analyser l'autre. Alors, elle fut frappée par l'évidence. Un froid soudain l'envahit et elle ressentit un malaise la traverser alors qu'elle se rappelait.

- C'était toi n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle d'une voix presque audible.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de la fixer.

- C'était toi cette nuit là ?

Sa propre question lui sonnait plutôt comme une affirmation.

Elle le vit fermer les yeux quelques secondes puis les ouvrir en passant doucement à côté d'elle. Son cœur battait, elle avait peur. Peur de la réponse. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Pourtant maintenant elle était sûre. Elle connaissait la réponse. C'était lui… Il y a exactement six moi. Le même regard vide, sans émotion. Elle le senti s'arrêter à un mettre derrière elle. La voix du jeune homme lui parvint alors en un murmure, lente et froide.

- Si tu le sais Granger, alors pourquoi me le demande-tu ?


	3. Chapter 3

Cela faisait déjà plus de cinq minutes que Malefoy était partit mais Hermione n'avait toujours pas bougé de là où elle était. Elle avait deviné pourtant que c'était lui qui était venu cette nuit là. Toutefois elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa réponse lui avait fait autant d'effets. Elle était clouée sur place.

Elle se remit en marche doucement et rejoignit le compartiment où Héléna était.

- Ca fait des minutes qu'on t'attend Hermione Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

Hermione regarda le jeune homme qui venait de parler. Brun, grand, les yeux bleus. Sa beauté presque surnaturelle lui fit rappeler qu'il n'était pas humain. Il était assis sur une des banquettes du compartiment avec la nonchalance du parfait aristocrate et attendait visiblement sa réponse. Héléna était assise devant lui et la regardait aussi. Hermione soupira et alla s'assoir à côté du jeune homme, contre la fenêtre.

- J'étais avec mes amis. répondit-elle simplement.

- Ils l'on prit comment ? Hier tu avais l'air plutôt angoissée, questionna Héléna de sa voix calme.

- Pas très bien au début… enfin… Je ne leur ai pas tout dit.

- Tu compte tout leur raconter ? demanda le jeune brun.

- Pas vraiment Marc, seulement le nécessaire, avoua Hermione. Pourquoi vous m'avez demandé vous avez quelque chose à me dire ?

- Oui, répondit Marc en mettant ses bras derrière la tête. McGonagall est passée.

- Oh… Qu'est- ce qu'elle voulait ? demanda Hermione, surprise que la directrice se soit elle même déplacée.

- Elle veut qu'on change de plan, répondit Héléna avec un rictus.

- Ah bon mais pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose pour qu'elle change d'avis aussi soudainement? Je me souviens qu'elle tenait fermement au plan de départ.

- Elle dit qu'elle n'aimerait pas perdre de temps cette année, qu'il faut vite commencer, rapporta Marc. Nous n'allons plus infiltrer Poudlard en tant qu'élève.

- Moi aussi je pense que c'est mieux ainsi, murmura l'ancienne Gryffondor en regardant par la fenêtre. Plus vite on aura commencé, plus vite on terminera.

Ses deux compagnons approuvèrent silencieusement.

La Grande salle était bondée comme à son habitude. Les chandelles suspendues en haut éclairaient la salle d'une lueur orange. Le plafond magique laissait voir un croissant de lune entouré d'une multitude d'étoiles brillantes. La salle comportait quatre grandes tables alignée à la verticale et une longue table juste devant, en horizontal. Les élèves de la deuxième année à la septième envahissaient la salle. Cette année tout comme les autres, on entendait des éclats de rire, des cris et autres. Les élèves étaient enfin à Poudlard et ils ne risquaient rien tant qu'ils seront dans le château. McGonagall se leva de la longue chaise qu'occupait auparavant Albus Dumbledore. Elle était vêtue de son habituelle tunique.

- Chers élèves bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard,annonça-t-elle. Dans quelques instants les grandes portes s'ouvriront pour laisser entre les élèves de la première année.

Juste après, la grande porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une vingtaine de petits, ravis de pouvoir enfin entrer dans la prestigieuse école. A la surprise de tous, McGonagall ne les répartit dans aucune maison et leurs proposa simplement d'aller s'assoir à la table qui leur plairait alors que les murmures se firent entendre. La Nouvelle directrice réclama le silence pour débuter son discours.

- Maintenant écoutez-moi attentivement car ce que j'ai à dire est très important, annonça-t-elle. A partir de cette année, les règles seront différentes à Poudlard. A part bien sûr certaines que j'ai jugée bon de garder… Tout d'abord les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tout élève de pénétrer dans la forêt. Les sorties à pré-au-lard ne seront plus programmés pour chaque week-end mais seront limitées à une sortie par mois. Ensuite en ce qui concerne les maisons, elles seront définitivement supprimées. Nous avons compris - certes très tard- qu'elles ne font que nous diviser surtout en ce temps de guerre. Ainsi, nous avons mis à la disposition des élèves, des salles communes qui seront partagées par année. Ces salles communes seront situées dans l'aile droite du château. Elles comporteront bien entendu un dortoir pour filles et un autre pour garçons ainsi que des salles de bain. Les tableaux avec les mots de passe ne seront plus nécessaires pour entrer dans les salles communes. Néanmoins, vous passerez sous une barrière magique qui certifiera que vous n'avez rien en rapport avec Voldemort. Dans ces cas là, sachez que Poudlard bénéficie d'une grande protection et qu'il ne peut pas vous atteindre tant que vous resterez ici. Les cours seront dorénavant organisés en groupes d'élèves. vous aurez plus de détails sur les emplois du temps demain matin avant les cours. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la grande bataille approche et pour cause, il va falloir mettre de côté vos rancunes puériles et complètement stupides. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes des enfants et que vous n'avez rien a avoir avec les erreurs de vos parents. J'espère que vous saurez faire le meilleur choix le moment venu.

McGonagall observa sur le visage de ses élèves les plus âgées une maturité certaine, signe qu'ils comprenaient parfaitement ce qu'elle leur disait même si tous n'étaient pas du même avis qu'elle.

- Pour finir, je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Rémus Lupin. Le professeur Tonks assurera la métamorphose.

Les deux concernés se levèrent sous les applaudissements des élèves.

- Bien maintenant, Je pense que je vais vous laisser manger puisque vos ventres crient famine. Ainsi que le banquet commence!

Les élèves n'attendirent pas plus pour se jeter sur la nourriture qui venait d'apparaître à leur table. Plusieurs firent des commentaires sur ce qu'avait annoncé la directrce.

- Pourquoi Hermione n'est pas là demanda Harry sous le regard de Ron et Ginny. Je pensais qu'elle viendrait. Et puis elle nous avait dit qu'elle nous expliquera plus arrivés à Poudlard.

Ils n'avaient plus revu leur amie depuis qu'elle les avait quittés dans le train.

- Malefoy aussi n'est pas là, remarqua Ginny. Il manque vraiment beaucoup de chose ces derniers temps. Je croirais presque qu'il est occupé à autre chose.

- En même temps, il n'est pas concerné par le truc des dortoirs puisque depuis l'année passée il a son appartement à part, dit Ron. Comme quoi, ça sert d'être riche.

- Peut être que Voldemort l'a prit dans ses rangs et qu'il ne peut plus entrer dans le château avec la protection que Dumbledore a passé autour, supposa Harry en prenant une bouchée de riz.

- Regardez McGonagall se lève, fit remarquer Ginny.

Ailleurs dans le château. Plus précisément dans le bureau de la directrice. Trois jeunes étaient assis face au bureau qui était entre temps celui de Dumbledore.

- Vous croyez qu'elle va bientôt arriver cette vielle sorcière ? Demanda Marc aux deux jeunes filles assises à ses côtés.

- Marc…, c'est une véritable sorcière, réprimanda Hermione qui au fond, approuvait fermement les dires de son camarade.

- Shut, Elle arrive, informa Héléna.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer McGonagall. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau et s'assit devant les jeunes et s'adressa à eux sous son habituel ton sévère.

- J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre. C'est demain dans l'après midi que vous allez commencer. Vous pouvez utiliser la méthode que vous voulez.

- Très bien, répondit Marc.

- Maintenant, suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer votre salle commune.

Ils se levèrent et sortirent du bureau. Après dix minutes de marches dans le château, ils atteignirent un petit couloir éclairé au bout duquel se trouvait une porte en bois.

- Pour ouvrir cette porte, vous avez besoin d'un mot de passe pour qu'aucun intrus n'y entre. Vous choisirez plus tard si vous voulez. Je vous laisse visiter votre appartement.

Elle se retira alors que le trio entrait dans la salle commune. Celle-ci était grande et y était : la cheminée, le salon, la bibliothèque. Trois autres portes ornaient les murs de la pièce. Sur elles étaient marqués en or les noms du jeune trio "Hermione J. Granger ", " Héléna Anderson ", " Marc-Angel Chalmers". Il y avait aussi une cuisine. Tout dans la salle était peint en bleu, blanc et noir.

- Maintenant les filles, allons manger, proposa Marc. La directrice a pensé à nous laisser quelque chose du banquet. je l'aurait remercié si elle n'était pas une "vielle sorcière".

- Hermione est une sorcière elle aussi je te signal, rappela sarcastiquement Héléna au jeune homme.

Celui-ci se tourna vers Hermione qui le regardait.

- Tu boudes ? ,remarqua-t-il en feignant la surprise. Mais voyons Hermione, il y a une différence entre elle et toi. Toi tu est une sorcière moderne et McGonagall c'est le genre de sorcière sur qui ont fait des cauchemards toutes les nuits. Tu sais que j'ai fais des cauchemards sur elle la première fois que je l'ai vu.

Hermione éclata de rire. Marc ne se déciderait jamais à être sérieux. Depuis qu'ils faisaient partie du même groupe elle le connaissait en tant qu'un frimeur qui aimait faire rire. Ce petit plus s'ajoutait à son charme naturel ou plutôt surnaturel. Même Héléna s'accorda un sourire.

- Cest bizarre... elle me rappelle quelqu'un cette McGonagall, dit Marc en lançant un regard en biais à Héléna.

Cette dernière fit un sourire qui fit apparaitre ses canines plus longs que la normale.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinue? Demanda t-elle d'une voix doucereuse qui ferait trembler de peur Voldemort.

- _Allons manger je meurs de faim_, cria presque Hermione.

Quand ces deux s'y mettaient, c'était difficile de les arrêter. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la cuisine où chacun prit place sur une chaise.

La grande table à mangé ronde qui ornait la cuisine était remplie de plats à l'allure délicieuse. Après le diné, chacun se retira dans sa chambre.

Hermione fut ravie de voir le grand lit baldaquin qui se dressait au milieu de sa nouvelle chambre. Elle sortit un petit objet de sa poche qui ressemblait à une valise minuscule. Elle prit sa baguette magique qu'elle agita doucement. La valise s'agrandit brusquement. D'un autre mouvement de baguette, la valise s'ouvrit et tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieure s'arrangea tout seul. Les vêtements entrèrent dans la grande armoire, et ainsi de suite. Après quinze minutes de douche rapide, Hermione revint se couchez dans son lit, où elle rejoint très vite Morphée.

* * *

><p><em>C'est la fin du troisième chapitre. Vous aurez plus de précision au chapitre suivant sur ce que font Marc, Hermione et Héléna à Poudlard. <em>

_Je tiens à remercier les reviewer Je suis ravie que ça vous plaise._

_A la prochaine._


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain matin, en rentrant dans la grande salle, Harry fut stupéfait. Éblouit. Les quatre traditionnelles tables avaient été remplacées par sept nouvelles rangées de tables au dessus desquelles s'élevaient des bannières avec des numéros allant du un au sept de couleurs blanc et mauve. IL s'avança vers la table Sept en regardant autour de lui. Il remarqua Neville qui était déjà présent et vint s'assoir à ses côtés en saluant au passage Dean et Seamus qui n'étaient pas loin.

- Salut Neville, lança-t-il

- Oh Harry ça va ? Questionna le jeune homme.

- Oui… et toi ?

- Ouais on ne se plaint pas. Tu sais fit Neville en se tournant vers Harry. Je pense même que c'est mieux ainsi.

Harry acquiesça lentement puis leva son regard et il fut choqué. Devant lui se tenait Drago Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur. Ce dernier beurrait tranquillement sa tartine ne lui adressant pas le moindre regard. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait depuis la fin de l'année passée. Et il avait encore grandit. Harry remarqua qu'un ennui sans nom se lisait sur le visage du garçon blond. Pourtant d'habitude il était impassible. Drago Malefoy était un mystère que plusieurs personnes essayaient de comprendre. Depuis leur cinquième année il avait commencé par l'ignorer. Harry ce souvenait que cette année là il était venu à Poudlard en Janvier, ce qui bien sûr avait semblé étrange. Plusieurs personnes avaient dès lors affirmés que Malefoy était devenu encore plus beau et plus énigmatique qu'avant. Depuis cette année il voyait rarement le Serpentard. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y avait plus les différentes maisons qu'il n'était plus un Serpentard.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça Potter ou je finirai par penser que tu es tombé amoureux de moi, murmura Malefoy sans pour autant lever son regard.

Harry tiqua puis arrêta de manger, dégouté et allait répondre lorsqu'il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Ron. Ce dernier s'assit à côté de son ami. Il décida d'oublier ce que lui avait dit Malefoy et se tourna vers Ron.

- Excuse-moi pour hier Ron je n'aurai pas dû dire cela dit Harry lorsqu'il remarqua que le rouquin n'était pas décidé à engager la conversation.

Je sais que tu es désolé Harry. Oublions ça OK ?

En s'asseyant, Ron remarqua que Malefoy était juste devant eux mais ne fit aucun commentaire, ce qui étonna Harry qui se dit que ce qu'il avait dit la veille à Ron l'avait vraiment affecté. En même temps, c'est vrai que dire à Ron que son amour pour Hermione était remonté à la surface juste après l'avoir revu n'était décidément pas une bonne idée. Il fut retiré de ses pensées par une voix de fille.

- Bonjour Drago dit calmement la fille en question en s'asseyant à coté du jeune blond, juste en face de Ron.

- Salut Pans' répondit doucement Malefoy avec un petit sourire.

- Ne me demande pas ou est Blaise dit sèchement la jeune fille.

- Je n'allais pas le faire…Il vient déjà…sourit énigmatiquement Malefoy. Vous vous êtes encore disputé c'est ça ?

- Je ne le supporte pas avec son air de je sais tout et n'importe quoi ! Monsieur se la joue philosophe. Et il pense que c'est toujours lui qui a raison.

Elle vit le jeune homme juste derrière elle et inspira profondément.

- Non ce n'est pas vrai contredit vivement Zabini en s'asseyant de l'autre coté de Malefoy .Je ne suis pas comme ça !

- Alors tu voudrais bien arrêter de me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas ? rajouta-elle plus calmement. Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas mon père.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire, j'ai juste dit que c'était dangereux.

La dispute s'arrêta avec l'arrivée des courriers. Une multitude de hiboux et chouettes en tout genre envahit la grande salle dans un bruit bien caractéristique. Un hibou grand duc se posa sur l'épaule de Malefoy après avoir lâché devant lui un journal et deux enveloppes. Il remit les deux enveloppes à son hibou

- Dépose-les sur mon bureau je les lirais ce soir, dit-il simplement.

Le hibou s'envola avec les enveloppes, Harry se demanda ce qui pouvait bien être dangereux et que Parkinson faisait quant il vit du coin de l'œil Malefoy froncer les sourcils en lisant son journal puis murmurer qu'il allait finalement lire ses lettres après son petit déjeuné. Intrigué, Harry déplia son journal et ce qu'il vit le glaça d'effroi. Il y avait, écrit à la une de la gazette du sorcier:

«_ UNE VILLE DE MOLDU ATTAQUEE. Le ministère de la magie ne sait plus ou se donner la tête. Un total de 47 morts et 24 blessés. Celui-dont-on-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom gagnerait-il en puissance ? »_

Voldemort avait encore attaqué une ville moldue. Des gens incapables de se défendre contre lui. Quel lâche ! Harry leva sa tête de son journal et regarda Ron qui était tout aussi pale que lui. Les bruit s'étaient tût dans la grande salle. Plusieurs élèves avaient l'air angoissés. Plusieurs avaient peur. Harry remarqua cependant que l'ennui n'avait pas quitté Malefoy. Plus personne n'osait manger. Lorsque McGonagall fit son apparition dans la grande salle, elle n'eut même pas à demander le silence et prit la parole.

- Pour ceux qui sont présent, je compte sur vous pour informer vos camarades qui n'ont pas daigné nous faire part de leur présence, commença-t-elle. Je remarque que vous avez tous lu le journal ce matin. Les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes. Mais ceci n'est pas une raison pour vous abattre mais pour au contraire relever la tête et vous dire que tout n'est pas encore perdu. Nous avons encore une chance de gagner contre le mal. Je tenais également à vous dire que dès à présent, pour question de sécurité, nous ne vous laisserons partir en vacance ou en congé que sous la responsabilité de vos parents ou tuteurs qui viendront eux-mêmes vous chercher dans l'enceinte du château. De ce fait si l'un d'entre eux a un quelconque rapport avec Voldemort vous m'en voyez désolée. Mais ceci est dans l'unique but de protéger mes élèves.

La grande salle était toujours silencieuse même si une question se lisait dans leur regard.

- Les enfants de moldus ne pourront aller chez eux qu'en compagnie d'au moins trois aurors, reprit le professeur. Egalement pour raison de sécurité, nous éviterons de prendre le Poudlard express pendant cette période. Cette année à Poudlard, des cours de duel ont été ajoutés à vos emplois du temps. Ces cours se dérouleront dans le parc Est du château. Pour les élèves allant de la première à la sixième année, ce seront des aurors qualifiés qui vous donnerons ces cours. Ils auront lieu tous les jours de telle sorte que chaque groupe d'élèves ait ces cours tous les trois jours.

Elle arrêta de parler un moment puis reprit

- Maintenant que l'information est donnée, je demanderais aux élèves des classes allant de la première année à la sixième année de bien vouloir se retirer et laisser place à leurs ainés. J'ai quelque chose d'important à leur annoncer.

Lorsque le dernier sortit de la grande salle, McGonagall ferma les grandes portes d'un mouvement de baguette.

- En ce qui vous concerne dit-elle en se tournant vers les élèves de septième année, ces cours vous seront donnés par un des élèves de l'Ecole Supérieure d'Apprentissage Magique. Une école qui juste là s'est tenue sous le secret magique. Cette école nous a envoyé trois de ses élèves. Ne vous fiez pas à leur âge car ils sont bien plus puissant qu'ils n'en ont l'air. Ne les embêtez pas, ne leur posez aucune question sur leur provenance ou autre chose de personnel. J'exige de vous une attitude exemplaire. Ne laissez pas une mauvaise image de Poudlard car en situation de guerre, il est très difficile d'obtenir de l'aide d'une autre communauté magique alors tâchez d'être correctes envers eux. Maintenant, ils vont se présenter à vous.

A ces paroles, trois jeunes personnes firent leur apparition à la porte derrière la table des professeurs. Plus ils avançaient plus les élèves étaient subjugués. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la droite de McGonagall. Au milieu de deux jeunes filles se tenait un jeune homme d'environ un mètre soixante quinze, brun aux yeux bleus. Il était d'une beauté stupéfiant presque aussi glaciale que celle de Drago Malefoy, d'une rare élégance d'aristocrates. Une longue cape noire et rouge le couvrait, rajoutant un brin de mystère.

A gauche, une magnifique jeune fille dont les longs cheveux noirs d'ébène étaient attrapés en queue de cheval. On aurait presque cru que ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que les ténèbres. Elle avait quelques centimètres de moins que le garçon et était vêtue d'une cape de couleur noir dont l'intérieur était d'un orange foncé. De l'autre côté, se tenait une jeune fille tout aussi magnifique que la première et elle avait seulement quelques centimètres de moins que le jeune homme. Ses longs cheveux châtains ondulaient gracieusement dans son dos et elle était vêtue d'un corsage noir à longue manche sur une longue jupe noir le tout surmonté d'un magnifique chapeau au bout pointu. La typique sorcière. Elle dégageait la même élégance que ses deux compagnons.

- Je vous laisse vous présenter leur dit McGonagall avant d'aller s'assoir à la table des professeurs.

Marc parcourra l'assemblée du regard avant de prendre la parole et annonça de sa voix grave :

- Je suis Marc Chalmers et voici mes coéquipières Hermione Granger qui assurera les cours de duel aux élèves de septième année et Héléna Anderson qui s'occupera avec moi de la sécurité du château. Vos cours de duel auront lieu tous les après-midi de la semaine sauf bien sûr les Dimanches. Et il est bien probable qu'entre temps vous changiez de professeur. Tout ceci pour vous dire que si nous sommes là, c'est bel et bien pour assurer la défense de Poudlard et de ses élèves.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione était dans sa chambre, assise sur son lit et observait d'un air désespéré les fiches de cours éparpillées autour d'elle. Pas qu'elle s'embrouillait mais elle n'avait jamais voulu devenir professeur aussi jeune. C'était un honneur d'accord mais elle n'avait même pas fini sa formation. Il lui restait encore une année avant de rentrer dans la cour des grands et elle était excitée à cette idée.

Elle soupira en se levant du lit. Il était déjà quatorze heures trente et elle n'avait aucunement envie d'être en retard pour son premiers cours de l'année. Ses coéquipiers surveillaient déjà les alentours du château. Elle fila à la douche et ressortit quelques quinze minutes plus tard vêtue d'un pantalon jean et d'un sweat blanc et noir à manche longue. Elle s'arrêta devant le miroir, enleva l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux et les peigna. Elle n'était pas obligée de porter l'uniforme de son école comme ce matin. Elle se tourna vers son lit et tendit son bras. Toutes les fiches éparpillées formèrent aussitôt un tas bien classé qui vola vers elle. Elle le prit et sortit de sa chambre. Elle sourit en se disant qu'elle adorait la magie sans baguette. Mais on ne lui apprendra qu'en troisième année. Et voilà qu'on l'avait envoyé en mission à Poudlard et elle espérait bien que Le directeur avait prévu quelque chose pour son entrainement. Elle espérait…

Lorsque Harry et Ron arrivèrent au parc Est dans l'après midi, ils furent épatés. Devant eux se dressait trois rangés de mannequin de bois tenant une sorte de baguette magique à la main. Ou plutôt un bout de bois. Presque tous les élèves étaient déjà présents car tous voulaient savoir à quoi ressembleraient ces cours de duels. Hermione aussi était présente sous un grand arbre et attendait les derniers. Pourtant, il restait une dizaine de minutes avant le début des cours. Elle leur fit un signe de main et ils vinrent à sa rencontre.

- Salut lancèrent-ils en même temps.

- Tu nous apprends quoi aujourd'hui ? questionna Ron.

- Hermione sourit et répondit qu'ils le sauront bien assez tôt.

- En fait, lorsque tu nous as quitté dans le train on n'avait pas pensé une seconde que tu nous donnerais des cours, dit Harry

- Oui on pensait que tu allais faire ta septième année avec nous, renchérit Ron. L'école que tu as faite doit être hautement plus qualifiée que Poudlard.

Hermione les observa en silence. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle se sentait un peu mal. Ils étaient sensés être ses meilleurs amis. Mais maintenant deux années ont passée. Et les personnes peuvent changer. Elle avait été obligée d'utiliser l'excuse du sceau de majorité et elle se sentait aussi mal pour ça. On lui avait juste dit d'éviter d'en parler à n'importe qui. Mais ses amis ne sont pas n'importe qui… n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne pouvaient pas être placés parmi n'importe qui. Mais c'était une chose difficile à dire quand on a arrêté de voir ses amis pendant plus de deux ans. Deux ans ce n'est pas deux semaines ou deux mois mais plutôt vingt-quatre mois. Elle avait envie de savoir s'ils avaient changés ou s'ils étaient restés les même qu'avant. En même temps on ne peut pas rester deux années sans avoir un minimum changé son caractère, ses manies.

Parce qu'elle, elle a changé. Et pas qu'un peu. Elle a énormément changée. Elle avait gardé son sens aigu de la justice, son goût prononcé pour les livres et son respect des règlements mais elle avait changé intérieurement. Mais quelque chose en elle s'était éteinte il y à six mois. Son innocence. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle s'était retrouvée dos au mur. Bloquée. Et ça elle ne pouvait l'oublier.

Hermione revient brusquement à elle se disant que ce n'était pas l'heure ni le moment de penser à ça. Ni l'endroit d'ailleurs, remarqua-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

- J'aurais à vous parler à la fin de cours, dit-elle à Harry et Ron en évitant soigneusement leurs regards. Tout le monde est là.

Harry ne fit aucune remarque et se contenta tout comme Ron de hocher la tête. Il avait observé le moment de flottement de son amie. Il l'avait vu frissonner. Pas de froid non. Elle avait frissonné d'effroi. Il avait perçu cet éclair qui avait traversé son regard un bref moment.

- Très bien tout le monde est la nous allons commencer, commença Hermione

Elle fut interrompue par un doigt levé.

- Oui ?

- Il manque trois personnes Malefoy, Zabini et Parkinson ne sont pas encore là.

Hermione remarqua que c'était Théodore Nott qui venait de parler. Un ancien Serpentard assez effacé mais néanmoins très doué.

- Ils sont dispensés de mon cours, répondit-elle simplement.

McGonagall le lui avait dit ce matin. Elle aussi avait été surprise par cette affirmation. Quoique pour Drago Malefoy…

Hermione se décida à prendre la parole pour expliquer de son mieux son cours.

- Aujourd'hui, je vous montrerais comment vous servir convenablement des sorts basiques. D'abord, il faut que vous sachiez que la base d'un sort demeure la puissance et la volonté avec laquelle il est lancé et que cela requiert d'une certaine dose de concentration. En d'autres termes, si vous ne voulez pas jeter le sortilège il n'aura pas l'effet escompté. Vous pouvez donner de la puissance à vos sortilèges si vous le voulez vraiment. Alors commençons !

Elle tendit sa baguette vers les mannequins de bois et bientôt les vingt six élèves présents se trouvèrent en face de vingt six mannequins de bois. Le parc était suffisamment grand pour éviter des incidents.

- Première leçon, l'utilisation du sortilège de l'expéliarmus, annonça fortement Hermione.

Elle vit le regard choqué que lui lançaient plusieurs élèves. C'est vrai qu'apprendre ce sortilège à des élèves de dernière année n'était pas très commode. Elle se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle s'explique un peu plus.

- Hannah Abbot faites-moi une démonstration s'il vous plait, demanda calmement Hermione en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

La jeune rousse hocha la tête puis se tourna vers son adversaire de bois et fit un mouvement vif de sa baguette magique. Dans la seconde qui suivit, le bâton que tenait l'adversaire de bois s'envola pou atterrir dans sa main.

- Très bien, félicita le jeune professeur. Maintenant lancez-lui sa baguette.

Lorsque le mannequin eu attrapé la baguette au vol, Hermione leva vivement sa baguette sur le mannequin de bois qui s'envola très loin dans le parc alors que la baguette qu'il tenait atterrissait dans la main d'Hermione.

- C'est ce que je veux que vous fassiez, dit-elle en se tournant vers les élèves qui se demandaient comment elle à pu utiliser ce sortilège pour envoyer balader le mannequin. Lorsque vous faites face à un adversaire et que vous voulez le désarmez vous pouvez aussi le déstabiliser avec un sort basique. Si vous y mettez assez d'énergie, voila ce qui se passera. Et Lorsque la puissance y est, l'adversaire peut aussi tomber inconscient. C'est ce que je veux vous voir faire. Cet exercice à pour but de vous apprendre à canaliser votre énergie dans vos sortilèges. Et il en est de même pour tous les exercices que nous auront à faire aujourd'hui. Lorsque vous réussirez, nous pourrons passer à un niveau supérieur.

Ainsi le cours débuta et au bout de trente minutes plus tard, les élèves furent classés en deux groupes : ceux qui apprennent rapidement et ceux qui apprennent moins rapidement. Heureusement pour elle, Harry et Ron étaient dans la première catégorie. Oui Heureusement car ils vont bientôt débuter leur formation spéciale. S'ils arrivaient à s'en sortir jusqu'en Janvier ce sera parfait. Non elle n'était pas inconsciente car même si certains avaient leurs parents parmi les Mangemorts, elle avait ses raisons de penser qu'elle ne formait pas de nouveaux mangemorts. De toute les façons , McGonnagall avait pris ses dispositions. Ainsi elle les observa progresser avec acharnement.

A la fin du cours, aux alentours de dix huit heures ils avaient appris à lancer convenablement les sorts de base. Hermione en fut heureuse car ils avaient saisi le truc et qu'elle allait pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses les prochaines

- Au prochain cours, ces mannequin de bois seront animés et seront capables de se défendre. D'ici- là, entraînez-vous ! annonça-elle avant de leur dire qu'ils pouvaient partir.

Quelques instants plus tard, presque tout le monde était parti. Faire de la pratique trois heures d'affilées devait être fatiguant pour eux. Elle remarqua qu'Harry et Ron l'attendaient et se rapprocha deux.

- Alors vous venez? On va s'assoir sous le saule pleureur près du Lac.

- D'accord, répondirent les deux jeunes garçons.

Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent, Hermione soupira profondément puis prit la parole.

- Alors la leçon d'aujourd'hui ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Hum… j'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas, commença Ron.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu nous a réapprit les bases. Nous pensions pourtant les maîtriser à la perfection compléta Harry

Hermione sourit.

- Comme c'était des cours de duels on pensait qu'on allait nous mettre en binôme et qu'on allait combattre, reprit Ron.

- Oh mais ça va venir, sourit Hermione, dans deux ou trois mois. Ca dépendra de vos progrès. Mais d'ici-là quelqu'un d'autre prendra la relève.

- Comment-ça ? Demanda un peu brusquement Ron.

- Bah oui, répondit Hermione il me reste une année avant de finir ma formation. Marc et Héléna eux ils ont déjà terminé l'année passée.

- Je pensais qu'ils étaient dans la même classe que toi ! dit Harry surprit alors que Ron approuvait vivement de la tête.

Hermine éclata de rire.

- Non ce sont mes aînés, déclara-t-elle après s'être calmée. Ils n'envoient pas leurs élèves en pleine formation.

- Et pourquoi t'es là alors Si tu n'as pas terminé ?, demanda Ron.

Hermione pinça des lèvres un moment avant de hausser les épaules.

- J'avais envie de revenir… Une dernière fois. Alors quand j'ai su qu'ils envoyaient trois de leurs élèves en fin de formation j'ai sauté sur l'occasion jouant sur le fait que je connaissais déjà Poudlard.

- Alors tu as bien fait, murmura Ron en regardant les nuages dans le ciel qui tendait vers l'orange significatif du couché du soleil.

Un long silence accompagna cette déclaration. Ils virent Ginny approcher timidement vers eux.

- Hey, leurs lança-t-elle

- Salut !

Elle s'assit en face d'eux et les observa à tour de rôle.

- Ca fait plaisir de vous voir là tous les trois… comme autrefois, dit Ginny en souriant.

- Ta journée ? demanda Hermione en lui rendant son sourire.

- Oh trois fois rien, répondit la jeune fille On a juste galéré ce soir avec Kingsley. On aurait dit qu'il voulait nous achever.

- Et nous alors, on a n'a pas déjeuné avec Hermione je te signal, lui lança Ron.

Ils restèrent silencieux tous les quatre. Hermione réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire. Non elle savait ce qu'elle voulait leur dire mais comment formuler les phrases ? Elle poussa un long soupir. Cela n'allait pas être aussi facile qu'elle le croyait au départ. Elle venait juste de les revoir après tout. Elle devrait peut-être attendre un peu…

- Alors pourquoi tu nous as demandé d'être là ? demanda Ginny en trépignant d'impatience.

Hermione rit en la voyant aussi impatiente et allais répondre quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle se retourna vivement et vit un jeune homme aux cheveux aussi châtains clairs que les siens aux yeux incroyablement bleus. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon classique noir et d'une chemise à manche longue de la même couleur. Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle en resta bouche bée. Que faisait-il ici ? A Poudlard ? C'était impossible ! Il n'avait pas à être là !

* * *

><p>Me revoilà avec le cinquième chapitre. Désolée la conversation entre les quatre amis ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui. C'est vrai sinon ma fanfic ne serait plus du mystère...<p>

Je promets tout de même qu'au prochain Drago Malefoy fera son apparition. Et Bien sûr que je ne vous direz pas comment. En Fait j'ai du couper ce chapitre en deux car je le trouvais un peu trop long.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione se leva en vitesse s'excusa auprès de ses amis puis courra presque pour le rejoindre.

- Alex ? souffla-t-elle en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur

- Oui c'est bien moi, répondit-il simplement les mains dans ses poches.

- Hermione remarqua qu'il avait l'air légèrement contrarié. L'anxiété la gagnait au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de Harry Ron et Ginny. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent plus loin, elle lui demanda ce qui l'amenait tout en sachant pertinemment ce qu'il allait répondre.

- Ce qui m'amène ? Oh je ne sais pas très bien je me suis dépêché de venir ici lorsque Marc m'a annoncé que t'allais prévenir tes...amis de tu sais quoi.

- Euh... c'est que... tu vois ?

- Non je ne vois pas. Bon sang Hermione on en avait déjà discuté et je pensais que c'était déjà assez clair.

Il soupira un bon coup et baissa son regard vers elle.

- Hermione... Hermione je sais ce que tu ressens reprit-il plus calmement. Je sais qu'après toutes ces années tu as envie de regagner leur confiance et d'être aussi proche d'eux qu'au départ et je ne te blâme pas pour ça. Ne baisse pas la tête Hermione regarde moi !

Lorsqu'elle leva son regard vers lui il eut un pincement au cœur en voyant qu'elle refoulait ses larmes. Il l'attira vers lui et la prit doucement dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée sanglota-t-elle le visage enfouie dans le cou du jeune homme. Je n'aime pas quand tu me grondes.

- Tu es ma petite sœur et je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de fausses illusions chuchota-t-il. Je ne te refuse pas de leur dire. Je te conseil plutôt d'attendre un peu avant que tu ne le fasses.

Quelques semaines suffiraient amplement pour que tu refasses connaissance avec eux. Souviens-toi. On ne doit pas le dire à n'importe qui.

- Tu as raison excuse-moi j'aurai du t'écouter.

- Elle resta un moment dans ses bras puis s'écarta en essuyant ses larmes.

- Tu sais j'y avais vraiment cru, reprit-elle la voix un peu faible. Dans le train j'avais cru que notre complicité était revenue mais... Je ne sais pas il y a quelque chose qui bloque. A chaque fois qu'ils me parlent de l'école je me sens mal. Je me sens coupable de les avoir abandonné sans prévenir. C'est si difficile de rester là avec eux. Je ne peux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si j'ai toujours été là avec eux. Quand je les vois là maintenant je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je n'ai plus ma place parmi eux. En même temps j'ai été absente à un moment ou j'aurais dû être là.

- Ça va aller. Moi je suis sûr qu'ils n'ont pas tant changé mais la première chose qu'on nous apprend là bas c'est quoi ?

- Toujours être sur ses gardes apprendre à mieux connaitre ses ennemis mais encore plus ses amis telle est la devise du bon guerrier, récita Hermione dans un souffle comprenant là où il voulait en venir.

- C'est exact. Et comme tu as comprit je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Tout bon grand frère a pour obligation de remettre sa sœur dans le droit chemin.

- Hey je n'ai jamais quitté le droit chemin ! s'offusqua Hermione alors qu'Alex riait doucement.

- Non tu as juste failli... Quelques dizaines de fois.

- Parce que c'était toi qui m'y obligeais !

- Mais tu aurais pu refuser, fit-il en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

- Tu m'as plusieurs fois menacé de me jeter à l'extérieur de l'école au bon milieu de la nuit.

- Si je n'avais pas fait ça tu n'aurais pas connu la clairière enchanté par exemple!

- Donc tu avoue que la plupart du temps c'est toi qui... D'ailleurs je me demande quel chantage tu as fais au directeur pour qu'il te prenne comme professeur peut-être que tu...

- Oh c'est bon, coupa-t-il en riant presque, Je lui aie juste dit qu'il ne trouverait jamais quelqu'un d'aussi talentueux que moi et j'avoue que je ne suis pas très fan des règlements...

Et que d'habitude c'est toi qui remets les choses place.

- Sauf que toi tu n'as jamais cherché à raconter les secrets de l'école à personne, rajouta Hermione avec un petit sourire triste.

- Hey ne fait pas cette tête tu vas finir par me faire pleurer moi aussi.

Elle rit nerveusement. Lui pleurer ?

- Tu es venu jusqu'ici juste pour ça ? dit-elle

- Tu sais Hermione même si tu étais à l'autre bout de la planète euh non, même si tu étais sur une autre planète je serais venu, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux.

Il la reprit dans ses bras.

- Je dois y aller, murmura-t-il sinon l'autre risque de s'énerver. Et les élèves vont partir.

- Aïe tu es encore au cours c'est ça ? fit Hermione d'un air désolée. Et dire qu'il avait planté ses élèves là pour elle...

- Moui c'est ça. Au revoir Hermione on se reverra très bientôt, dit il en se détachant d'elle. Et évite de me faire déplacer pour des choses du genre.

- HEY mais tu viens de me dire que tu étais prêt à aller sur une autre planète pour moi ! fit-elle outrée.

- Ah bon ? Et tu m'as cru ? Mais voyons Hermione on se connait depuis que tu es née. Et même les parents savent que je ne ferais jamais ça, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence

Il lui fit un magnifique sourire et Hermione le vit repartir en courant. Son grand frère était étrange et l'avait toujours été. Il passait son temps à dire aux autres qu'il la détestait alors qu'il était toujours là pour elle. Toujours là. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait planté ses amis là depuis un bon bout de temps et courra vers eux.

_ Excusez-moi une visite assez inattendue je dois dire, expliqua-t-elle en se rasseyant près d'eux. De quoi vous parliez ?

_ On se demandait tout juste qui était le beau garçon avec qui tu parlais, répondit Ginny avec un grand sourire.

- Oui on se demandait surtout pourquoi il te prenait dans ses bras comme ça, répliqua Ron.

- Comment ça comme ça ? fit Hermione scandalisée. Oh mon Dieu Ron c'est mon grand frère !

Ron rougit et bafouilla quelque chose alors que Harry et Ginny riaient. Soudain Hermione comprit que c'était lorsqu'ils parlaient de son école que ça bloquait entre eux et elle se dit qu'Alex avait raison. Qu'il fallait qu'elle passe plus de temps avec eux avant de leur balancer ça à la figure. Oui il fallait plus de temps...

- Attends une seconde..., fit Ginny. Ton grand frère ? Comment ça ton grand frère ? tu ne nous as jamais dit que t'avais un grand frère.

- Et il est sorcier lui aussi ? demanda Ron. C'est étrange je pensais que les sorciers nés dans une famille moldus sont très rares. De là à en avoir deux de la même famille...

- Et les frères Crevies alors ? Demanda Harry

J'ai dis que c'était rare pas que ça n'existait pas Harry, soupira Ron

- Harry cligna des yeux puis hocha la tête signe qu'il avait compris et demanda à Hermione ce que son frère venait faire à Poudlard.

- C'est à propos de la famille, répondit-elle tranquillement. Il y a aussi mon petit frère qui a des pouvoirs magiques

- Et tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais un petit frère non plus, compléta Ron.

- Vous ne m'aviez jamais demandé si j'étais fille unique ou pas..., dit-elle simplement.

Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise tout à coup. Il eut un long silence où chacun était plongé dans ses pensées.

- Tout à l'heure tu allais dire quelque chose, reprit Harry pour changer de sujet. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Oh oui j'allais vous dire pourquoi j'ai demandé à vous voir ici... en fait voilà je me suis dit qu'on pourrait passer plus de temps ensemble... Histoire de refaire connaissance... Vous en dites quoi ?

- C'est tout à fait juste répondit Harry en regardant Ron puis Ginny comme pour voir s'ils étaient de son avis.

- Alors c'est parfait, lança Hermione avec enthousiasme. On pourrait se voir Tout les jours après les cours et le weekend aussi.

- Oui on pourra fit Ron avec un petit sourire.

- Ok c'est parfait, répéta Hermione. Je crois qu'on devrait rentrer Il se fait tard.

- Hermione quitta les trois ex-Gryffondor au détour d'un couloir et se dirigea hâtivement vers ses appartements. Les tableaux disposés le long des murs, les fantômes se baladant dans les couloirs, tous ceux là lui avaient manqué. Quand elle y pensait...

Dans un salon à moitié éclairé, un jeune homme était nonchalamment assit sur l'un des deux canapés faisant face à la cheminée qui dégageait dans la pièce une douce chaleur. Ses froncements de sourcils laissaient paraître qu'il était pensif. Ou contrarié. Il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la cuisine, de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça Blaise ?

Le jeune homme arqua légèrement ses sourcils se retourna pour observé Drago qui se trouvait debout près de la bibliothèque un livre à la main et qui le regardait attendant la réponse.

- Euh je ne sais pas moi... pourquoi tu ne me le dirais pas ? fit Blaise en désignant d'un geste la cuisine.

- Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile ! vociféra Drago

- Arrête alors de te faire passer un imbécile. Tu étais vraiment obligé de poser la question comme si tu ne voyais pas que j'allais à la cuisine.

- MA cuisine, Blaise, Ma cuisine, répliqua le jeune blond.

Il avança vers son métissé d'ami et se planta devant lui.

- Oh je sais que c'est ta cuisine. Et alors?

- Alors arrête de squatter ma cuisine comme bon te semble. Je t'ai interdit d'y remettre les pieds tu te souviens ?

Blaise soupira profondément en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

- Tu ne vas pas oublier cette histoire pas vraie ?

Drago ne répondit rien et se contenta de pincer les lèvres. Franchement comment Blaise pouvait penser qu'il pouvait oublier ça.

- Pourquoi en faire un drame Dray ? Tu as vu pire.

***Flash back***

Drago entra dans sa salle privée. Il faisait noir mais il n'avait aucunement l'intention d'y remédier. Son état ne lui permettait ma d'utiliser la magie pour quelque chose d'aussi futile. Il était fatigué. Très fatigué. Titubant, il avança difficilement vers sa salle de bain. Ne prenant pas la peine d'ôter ses vêtements, il s'engouffra sous la douche et laissa l'eau couler sur lui soupirant de bien être. Voilà une semaine que son père l'avait envoyé en mission. Et pendant tout ce temps, il n'avait rien mangé à part des feuilles des écorces d'arbres et quelque bêtes attrapées par ci par là. Mais sans assaisonnement cela n'avait pas vraiment le goût espéré donc... Il mourait de faim. IL se sentait capable de tout dévorer. Mais il devait prendre une douche avant tout. L'hygiène était très importante surtout qu'il allait ensuite entrer dans une pièce où tout devrait être synonyme de propreté, fallait pas qu'il soit sale. Ceci dit, il ôta ses vêtements pour prendre une douche digne de ce nom.

Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard et alla dans sa chambre aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour enfiler un pantalon propre. Habillé et enfin propre il descendit les quelques marches qui menaient au salon et prit la direction de la cuisine. Sans plus tarder, il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine, fit un puis deux pas dans la pièce et se figea d'horreur. Un hurlement déchirant retentit soudain dans tout l'appartement. Haletant bruyamment, il alluma la lumière à la vitesse de l'éclair. Des rongeurs. Une centaine de rongeurs dans SA cuisine. Qui a osé ? Qui a fait ça ?

- BLLLAAAAIIIIISE ! hurla-t-il de nouveau.

Drago vit rouge. Il sorti de son appartement ne prenant même pas la peine d'enfiler une chemise, retrouvant étrangement toute sa vitalité. Ses pas martelaient vivement le sol. Il traversa plusieurs couloirs, descendit plusieurs marches n'ayant en tête qu'un seul but : Faire la peau à son métissé d'ami. Parce que ça ne pouvait qu'être lui. Il n'y avait que Pansy et lui qui connaissaient le passage secret qui conduisait à sa salle privée ainsi que son mot de passe. Et Pansy était trop délicate pour avoir un geste pareil. Et en plus elle détestait les rongeurs. Qui ne détesterait pas les rongeurs ? Ah oui Blaise ! Il allait commettre un meurtre ce soir. Oh oui il allait assassiner son métissé d'ami. Non il allait le massacrer. De toutes les pièces qu'il y avait, il a fallut qu'il choisisse sa cuisine. Sa cuisine si propre. Si scintillante. Si brillante. Si... Si propre !

Drago se retrouva bientôt dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Se dirigeant vers le dortoir des garçons, il ne manqua pas de remarquer le désordre affligeant qui régnait dans toute la salle commune. Une fête ! Une fête en pleine guerre ! Blaise ! Il ouvrit la porte et avança vers le lit de son soi disant meilleur ami. Se mettant à califourchon sur celui-ci, il l'attrapa doucement par le col.

- Blaise ? fit-t-il d'une voix doucereuse contenant difficilement sa colère. Blaise réveille toi.  
>Il vit son ami bouger doucement et se retourner. Une pensée diabolique le traversa lui faisant faire un sourire diabolique.<p>

***fin du Flash Back***  
>- Je ne digère toujours pas la manière dont tu m'as réveillé, marmonna Blaise en retournant s'assoir dans l'un des fauteuils de sa salle.<br>- Vraiment ? Ma cuisine était remplie de souris et non seulement j'ai remarqué que les provisions avaient disparus. Tu as osé faire entré ces rongeurs pour me faire croire que c'était eux qui avait vidé ma réserve. Alors Blaise tu crois que la manière dont je t'ai réveillé cette nuit là n'était pas la bonne ?

- Quand même Je me suis réveillé le matin nu et accroché la tête en bas du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Tu m'as réveillé avec un sonorus dans ta voix pour que tout Poudlard me vois. C'était honteux ! Heureusement que tous n'étaient pas réveillés. Je t'en ai voulu...  
>- Pendant une semaine oui je sais, le coupa Drago. Moi aussi.<p>

Un silence apaisant s'installa ans la pièce pendant un moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit brisé par Blaise.

- Alors, Dray ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Granger... Tu m'as dit que...

- Non laisse tomber je ferais tout pour éviter ça, soupira le jeune blond en s'installant confortablement dans son fauteuil. Je ferais tout.


	7. Chapter 7

***Flash Back***

Deux ans, trois mois plus tôt: Londres, Maison des Granger

_A Londres, le soleil descendait lentement vers l'Horizon pour laisser subtilement place à la lune. Alors qu'en ce mois de Juillet le vent se faisait plus frais qu'à l'accoutumé. Plusieurs était pressés de rentrer chez eux. Un peu plus au sud de la ville, une jeune fille de quatorze ans environ regardait la rue se vider lentement par sa fenêtre dont les vitres restaient indubitablement closes. Par peur ? Peut être bien. Ce qui est sûr c'est que rien ne serait plus comme avant. Après tout, Voldemort était revenu. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Absolument rien de bon._

_Elle s'écarta lentement lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à sa porte. Sa mère entra dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit en joignant ses mains sur ses genoux comme pour se donner contenance._

_-Je l'ai vu arriver il y a une bonne demi-heure, dit Hermione d'un ton qui se voulait calme._

_-Nous avons un peu discuté…Hermione ça ne fait que deux jours que tu es là, répliqua sa mère en passant nerveusement la main dans ses longs cheveux bruns._

_-Je sais, soupira Hermione en se redressant complètement._

_Amélia se leva et demanda à sa fille de la suivre. Ce qu'elle fit sans protester. Après tout ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait ?_

_Elles descendirent en silence les escaliers qui menaient au salon. Arrivée dans la pièce, Hermione vit son père assit devant un homme d'un âge très avancé. Il semblait d'origine asiatique. Hermione leva un sourcil incrédule. Elle n'avait pas pu remarquer cela du haut de sa fenêtre._

_-Nous allons vous laisser discuter, dit Brian en levant._

_-Papa ?_

_Celui-ci pinça des lèvres puis se tourna vers sa fille cadette en faisant un sourire forcé._

_-Tu as le droit de faire tes choix n'est-ce pas ?_

_Il partit sans rien ajouter, une main dans sa poche, un air las au visage._

_-Hermione Granger._

_Cette dernière se tourna vers le vieil homme qui lui faisait signe de s'asseoir en face de lui. Ce qu'elle fit._

_-Vous êtes une excellente sorcière Miss. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de bien vouloir adhérer notre école de magie qui accueil les jeunes personnes dotés de pouvoir aussi puissant que le votre. En d'autres termes vous allez rencontrer des personnes comme vous._

_- et… et si j'accepte. Comment se déroulera ma formation ?_

_-Comme indiqué dans la lettre que vous avez reçu hier, vous n'aurez le droit de voir vos parents et proches que deux semaines sur douze mois. Il faut d'abord savoir si vous en êtes capables._

_-Ce sera … difficile, souffla Hermione._

_-Et vous devez également savoir que nous n'avons pas les mêmes techniques d'apprentissage que Poudlard._

_Un peu plus loin de là, dans la cuisine Brian, assis sur l'une des chaises qui entouraient la table, regardait sa femme qui nettoyait les assiettes pour le dîner. Il se leva pour l'aider à terminer._

_En silence, ils disposèrent la table à manger qui se trouvait dans la pièce à côté._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, tout vas bien aller, murmura Brian alors qu'ils étaient de nouveau assis à la cuisine._

_-Tu crois ? fit sa femme sur le même ton en relevant lentement la tête vers lui._

_-On peut faire confiance à Hashimoto-San. Elle sera en de bonnes mains…_

_Pour dire vrai, il essayait de s'en convaincre lui-même. Toute cette histoire ne lui disait rien qui vaille. S'ils avaient des pouvoirs magiques, ils encadreraient leurs trois enfants eux-mêmes pour être sûr qu'il ne leur arrive rien de fâcheux._

_-Penses-tu Brian… penses-tu qu'il serait judicieux pour nous d'abandonner notre fille dans un univers où la magie fait rage ?_

***Fin du Flash Back***

La semaine passa assez rapidement. Hermione était soulagée car ses élèves maîtrisaient enfin les bases de la magie. Le weekend arriva au grand bonheur de tous les élèves de Poudlard, mêmes les plus studieux. La semaine ayant été plus ou moins éprouvante pour certains, ils avaient bien mérité de se reposer car non seulement les devoirs donnés par les professeurs n'étaient pas peu mais en plus McGonagall avait fait avancée la date des examens de fin d'année. Mais on devine qu'elle voudrait finir avec ça pour se consacrer à l'entraînement des jeunes sorciers. Avec la guerre qui approchait, il fallait mettre toutes les chances de leur côté.

Ainsi, comme il fallait profiter de cette belle matinée, presque tous les élèves étaient étendus dans le parc, à bavarder, à rigoler ou tout simplement à se reposer. Par contre Hermione, elle, se rendait à la bibliothèque. Que cela n'étonne personne. C'est Hermione Granger après tout. Mais cette fois ce n'était pas pour faire un devoir à l'avance ou autre chose du genre. Non c'était pour autre chose. Elle voulait savoir. Se renseigner. Et pour cause, elle avait trainé Marc avec elle. Ce dernier fulminait, rageait, se plaignait et cetera. Mais il l'avait bien cherché.

-Arrête de te plaindre Marc ! Et je te jure que si jamais tu essaye de te défiler je dis à Héléna que c'était toi qui avait fait tu sais quoi. Et Je t'assure que ça ne vas pas lui plaire. Alors là pas du tout.

-Tu te mets au chantage maintenant ? Bravo tu as fait un énorme progrès, fit-il avec un petit sourire

-Ca t'étonne ?

-Non tu as eu un bon professeur. Et puis ce qui est arrivé au chien d'Héléna c'était un accident.

Hermione haussa un sourcil en se tournant vers lui.

-Ou peut-être pas… Mais il m'avait cherché. En plus tu sais que je suis très sangtimental, ajouta Marc placidement.

-Avec s.a.n.g ? épela-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse.

-Oui… avec s.a.n.g

Bien sûr le contraire l'aurait surprit. Marc se renfrogna dès qu'ils arrivèrent à la bibliothèque. Hermione l'observa avec amusement. On lui avait dit qu'elle allait rencontrer des gens comme elle. Et bien ça fait deux ans qu'elle connaissait Marc et c'était l'élève le plus indiscipliné qu'elle avait vu. Hum hum après Alex bien entendu. Et c'est pourquoi ces deux là étaient potes.

-Allez ce sera amusant, dit-elle en lui prenant le bras pour le tirer avec elle.

Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la fameuse bibliothèque de Poudlard, Marc ne pu s'empêcher d'être émerveillé. Devant lui s'étendaient des rangées et des rangées d'étagères sur lesquels posaient des livres ayant sans aucun doute chacun une très grande valeur. Il en resta bouche bée.

-C'est fascinant n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione remarquant son air éblouit.

-Non pas du tout ! fit Marc de mauvaise foi en continuant par avancer comme si de rien était. Mais il devait avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

Hermione soupira. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à Alex celui là. Promenant son regard dans la salle, Hermione remarqua que les rares personnes qui étaient là avaient tournés leur attention sur eux. Rien d'étonnant car depuis le début de la rentrée rares sont ceux qui pourraient se vanter d'avoir aperçu deux des trois gardiens au même endroit. Marc et Héléna restaient très discrets. Hermione seule voyait du monde. Enfin seulement les étudiants en septième année. Soudain Hermione se demanda si ce n'était pas un peu difficile pour eux d'être ainsi à l'écart… sans du monde autour d'eux. Héléna s'en sortirait puisqu'elle était du genre solitaire… Mais Marc… ?

-Alors ? commença Marc en parcourant du regard quelques livres, qu'est-ce que tu recherche exactement ?

-Oh ce que je cherche n'est pas la.

-Pardon ? fit le jeune homme en se tournant vers son amie.

-Ce que je cherche n'est pas ici, répéta Hermione, en tout cas pas dans cette partie de la bibliothèque. Allez viens on va d'abord saluer la bibliothécaire!

-Hein ?!

Il la suivit malgré tout. Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux se demandant pourquoi elle voulait saluer la bibliothécaire. D'accord cela faisait longtemps qu'elle l'avait vu mais quand même on ne se liait pas d'amitié avec une bibliothécaire ! Si ? Bref lui ne comprenait pas la jeune Granger. Son frère n'était pas aussi compliqué lui au moins.

-Mrs Pince ?fit Hermione en chuchotant d'un air surexcité. Elles étaient devenues très proche à l'époque.

La dame qui lisait devant son bureau ne semblait pas avoir entendu qu'elle l'appelait. Et sa façon de s'asseoir ne ressemblait pas du tout à celle d'une vielle dame de soixante dix ans. Lorsqu'elle redressa la tête Hermione fut choquée.

-Oh bonjour excusez moi je ne vous ai pas entendu approcher, fit la dame en question en se levant. Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils la fille qui lui faisait face était plutôt jeune. Une jolie brune aux allures très timide et très polie dotée d'une magnifique voix cristalline. C'est presque si elle ne bégayait pas. Et elle rougissait aussi ?

-Nous cherchons Mrs Pince, dit Marc en voyant que Hermione n'était pas décidé à parler et que ce n'était visiblement pas la personne qu'elle voulait voir.

-Ah oui, fit la jeune fille en ajustant nerveusement ses petites lunettes rectangulaires sur son nez droit, Je… Mrs Pince n'est plus ici. Je suis sa filleule Rebecca MacLain. Je, je suis arrivée cette année pour la remplacer.

-Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Questionna Hermione qui commençait par s'inquiéter.

-Oh non non Dieu merci non, répondit rapidement la jeune fille. Elle va bien c'est juste qu'elle a décidé de prendre sa retraite suite à la mort de...

-Dumbledore… compléta doucement Hermione

-Et vous n'êtes pas trop jeune pour ça ? demanda Marc

Elle rougit puis répondit en se cachant derrières ses longs cheveux noirs qu'elle avait tout juste vingt ans. Marc sourit puis s'excusa. Il prit Hermione par le bras et la traîna hors de là.

-Et on va où maintenant ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils furent assez loin.

-Dans la réserve. Suis-moi.

-Mais je ne fais que ça ! répliqua-t-il agacé. Tu connais beaucoup de gens toi qui vont à la bibliothèque le samedi avant huit heures du matin ?

Hermione fit volte face et lui désigna ceux qui était dans la bibliothèque.

-Ceux- la, répondit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

-Si tu cherche bien tu verras qu'il n'y a pas plus de trois personnes. Et ils doivent être vraiment désespérés. Je parie qu'ils n'ont plus toute leur tête.

Elle soupira de lassitude.

-Autant dire que je suis folle.

Et Elle et s'engagea dans une allée puis bientôt, ils atteignirent une porte qui semblait se fondre dans le décore.

- Ici, c'est la seconde réserve. La première est de l'autre côté. Celle-ci réservée uniquement aux professeurs et aux élèves ayants une permission exceptionnelle mais le second cas est rare puisqu'il n'est accordé qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.

Elle sortit la clé servant à ouvrir la porte et en quelque secondes ils furent à l'intérieure.

- Où as-tu eu cette clé ? lui-demanda Marc en croisant ses bras

-Dans la poche d'un de tes Jeans pourquoi ? fit-elle innocemment avant d'ajouter en voyant son air renfrogné qu'elle a utilisé le sortilège d'attraction. McGonagall te l'as remit le lendemain de notre venue ici tu te souviens ?

-Vaguement… mentit-il. Il aimait bien quand les autres pensaient qu'il était du genre négligeant.

-A d'autres tu veux ? lui lança Hermione ne le croyant pas une seconde.

-Tu commence par me connaître et c'est dangereux pour moi, fit-il d'une voix mystérieuse en se rapprochant lentement de la jeune brune.

En une fraction de seconde elle se retrouva plaquée contre l'une des étagères, les bras au dessus de sa tête. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de la jeune sorcière qui frissonna d'effroi.

Nda : Hello ! Nouveau chapitre nouveau mystère… Ne vous en faites pas je m'énerve moi-même pour toutes ses cachotteries si vous savez.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione respirait difficilement. Son cœur loupa un battement alors que les lèvres du jeune homme se posaient avec douceur sur la peau de son cou. Au même moment il lâcha les mains d'Hermione et enserra sa taille de ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura-t-elle alors que son cœur commençait à battre très fort dans sa poitrine, la peur lui attrapant les tripes.

- J'ai vu une scène du genre à la télé The vampire diaries je crois. Et j'ai voulu tester… Pour voir ce que ça faisait, expliqua calmement le jeune homme en la libérant lentement un petit sourire en coin sur son visage.

Une seconde passa, puis deux, puis trois…

-Imbécile ! vociféra une Hermione furieuse d'avoir frôlé la crise cardiaque. Tu veux savoir ce que ça fait d'être à la place de la fille ? Si Alex apprenait ça tu finirais découpé en lamelle puis en dé. Et je vais lui dire tiens !

Le visage de Marc se décomposa alors qu'il commençait par transpirer anormalement. Il avait oublié ce détail. C'était la petite sœur d'Alexandre Granger et malgré les apparences, il y tenait beaucoup. Et si jamais celui-ci apprenait que Marc Chalmers s'était approché un peu trop près d'elle, s'en était fini du pauvre sangtimental qu'il était.

-Tu ne lui diras rien n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il fortement inquiet.

-Bien sûr que non. Tu n'es pas inconscient Marc n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme lui offrit un petit sourire soulagé et entreprit de changer de sujet.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à Héléna de t'accompagner ? C'est une fille non ?

-Tout d'abord si Héléna était ici, elle t'aurait giflé pour ta deuxième question, commença Hermione tout en observant attentivement la grande salle éclairée. Et ensuite, Fit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux je ne suis pas habituée à la présence d'Héléna comme je suis habituée à la tienne. Je te connais depuis que je suis arrivée là-bas et je n'ai connu Héléna qu'il y a trois semaines. Tu es un peu comme mon frère alors…

Il eut un petit silence durant lequel ils continuèrent leur exploration. Malgré les apparences, Hermione était tout de même mal à l'aise par ce qui venait de se produire. Elle était gênée. Marc était un très beau garçon. Où plutôt un très beau vampire.

-On cherche quoi ici ? finit par demander Marc

-Je veux me renseigner sur toutes sortes de créatures dotées de magie ou de qualités exceptionnelles. C'est pour cela que je voulais que tu viennes.

-Alors ce n'était pas pour me punir d'avoir prévenu Alex pour tes amis ?

Hermione rit doucement.

-Les deux, répondit-elle.

Ainsi, plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquels les deux amis fouillaient repérait puis entassaient des livres qu'ils jugeaient utiles. Heureusement qu'ils avaient le droit d'emporter un livre alors il a fallut qu'ils fassent un choix parmi les quatre livres qu'ils avaient finalement trouvés. Quelques minutes après, lorsque tout fut rangé, Hermione empocha le petit livre noir sur lequel était écrit en lettres d'or : _les créatures d'ombres et de lumière de Bathilda tourdesac. _Elle était sûre de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait à l'intérieur. Et puis C'était la célèbre Bathilda qui l'avait écrit donc…

Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

-Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda Marc l'air de rien

-Je vais voir Pomfresh pour lui demander une potion, j'irais voir mes amis à dix heures puis je lirais ce fameux bouquin pour voir de quoi il parle.

-Ah… Ok

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en remarquant que quelque chose n'allait pas aujourd'hui chez son ami.

-Il y a juste que je veuille te parler de quelque chose de très important. Mais apparemment ce sera pour plus tard je dois y aller.

Il commençait par partir mais se ravisa se retourna avec douceur vers la jeune fille.

-J'oubliais… Pour tout à l'heure dans la réserve… commença-t-il faiblement alors qu'Hermione était de plus en plus anxieuse. Pen… pensais-tu réellement que j'allais te mordre ?

Hermione stupéfaite ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Il semblait vraiment désolé et regardait ailleurs légèrement gêné.

-Excuse-moi Hermione je ne voulais pas te faire peur, ajouta-il voyant qu'elle ne disait rien.

-Non tu m'as juste prise par surprise. C'est tout.

Il lui offrit un beau sourire et lui prit ses deux mains dans les siennes. Hermione se sentit rougir alors qu'ils étaient à présent très proches. Un peu trop d'ailleurs.

-Tu es gentille, assura-t-il

Hermione se sentait gênée de cette proximité. Terriblement gênée. Marc ne c'était jamais comporté comme ça auparavant avec elle. Il l'avait toujours considéré comme sa sœur. Ou était-elle si aveugle qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué. Ce doit être cela parce que de ce côté-là, elle n'était pas vraiment brillante. Hermione frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle du jeune vampire se mêler au sien. Fermant les paupières, elle se laissa envahir par ces sensations qui se bousculaient en elle. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent l'espace d'un instant puis elle le sentit s'écarter brusquement d'elle en fronçant les sourcils puis tourner la tête de gauche à droite comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Ou qu'il vérifiait que personne n'était là.

Il lui jeta un regard puis lâcha ses mains avec lenteur.

-J'ai sentit quelque chose Hermione… Une présence. C'est passé très vite. Il y avait quelqu'un. Et je suis prêt à parier qu'il nous épiait.

Hermione resta perplexe en rougissant vivement. Elle se sentait perdue. Complètement perdue. Son cœur s'affolait. Il avait été à deux doigts de l'embrasser. Se rappelant de la phrase qu'avait prononcée Marc, elle revint brutalement à la réalité. Passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer, histoire de se donner contenance, la jeune fille réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Qui à Poudlard était capable de passer par là rapidement sans qu'elle ne puisse le remarquer ?

-Peut-être que c'était Héléna qui est passée très rapidement, avança la jeune sorcière avec incertitude

Le jeune vampire hocha négativement la tête puis demanda à Hermione de le suivre silencieusement. C'est le cœur battant que la jeune fille joignit ses pas aux siens. Ils traversèrent les couloirs assez rapidement et se retrouvèrent bientôt dans leur salle commune. Hermione s'avança et s'assit dans le fauteuil tout en joignant ses mains sous son menton. Elle vit Marc s'assoir en face d'elle et se servir un verre de whisky.

-Non je ne t'en donnerai pas Hermione, lança-t-il avant qu'elle ne pu ouvrir la bouche. Tu es peut-être majeure mais tu tiens très mal à l'alcool.

Elle pinça les lèvres de frustration. Comment pouvait-il paraître aussi naturel avec ce qu'ils avaient faillit faire plus tôt.

-Pour en revenir à ce que je te disais dans les couloirs, reprit-il, cela ne pouvait pas être Héléna puisqu'elle surveille actuellement les alentours du château. Et puis non seulement Héléna est incapable de se déplacer à la vitesse du son mais en plus ce n'était pas son odeur.

Hermione ne dit rien, trop surprise pour dire quoi que ce soit.

-Tu veux dire que malgré toutes nos précautions quelqu'un a quand même réussit à introduire Poudlard ?

-Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, répondit Marc. Je n'ai pas sentit le moindre courant d'air. Ceci signifie que cette personne ou cette chose était à la même place et n'as pas bougé. J'ai juste sentie sa présence. Comme si elle l'avait masquée ensuite après.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible ! s'exclama Hermione, on ne peut pas masquer son odeur Pas vrai ?

Marc la regarda comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose qu'elle ne devrait pas.

-J'arrive pas à croire, commença-t-il en portant son verre à ses lèvres, qu'après tout ce que tu as appris à l'école, tu puisses encore croire que la magie ne peut pas briser l'impossible.

-Alors si c'est vraiment le cas, il y aurait une personne ou une créature qui rôde à Poudlard et nous ne savons pas ce que c'est ?

Le silence suivit la déclaration d'Hermione. Puis Marc tiqua. Surprise, Hermione lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

-Tu as des visions ou autres choses du genre ? demanda-t-il subitement

Hermione le regarda hébétée.

-Non bien sûr que non ! Quelle question !, répliqua la jeune fille avant de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

Elle sortit doucement le petit livre noir de la poche de sa cape et le posa sur la table basse. Elle voulait tout juste élargir son savoir. Et apparemment elle avait prit le bon livre.

-Et bien c'est parti ! lança Marc avec entrain.

* * *

><p>-Qu'est ce qu'elle fout ? s'impatienta Ron<p>

-Elle viendra Ron calme-toi !

-Mais Harry, ça fait trente minutes qu'elle devait être là, dit le rouquin.

-Ron a raison Harry, renchérit Ginny. C'est elle qui nous as donné rendez-vous si tôt le matin et elle n'est même pas venu.

Assit dans l'un des fauteuils de sa nouvelle salle commune, Harry n'en pouvait plus de l'impatience qui se dégageait de ces deux là. En même temps ils avaient raison. Il était dix heurs trente passé et Hermione n'avait toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez. Il commençait lui aussi à en avoir marre. Il était ravi de revoir Hermione mais depuis, ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps pour parler. Après les cours qu'elle dispensait, elle leur disait qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire puis s'en allait rapidement. Il aurait juré qu'elle les fuyait. Pourtant c'était elle qui avait voulu qu'ils discutent à chaque fin de cours. Et les weekends aussi. Dans une dernière tentative pour défendre Hermione, le survivant lança

-Elle est peut-être occupée avec la sécurité du château.

-Harry, débuta Ginny, son collègue Marc Chalmers avait clairement signalé qu'il n'y avait que lui et Héléna Anderson qui s'occuperont du château

-Qu'en savons-nous réellement ? contredit un peu trop vivement Harry.

Il s'en voulu tout de suite quand il vit le visage de Ginny se contracter. Ce n'était pas contre elle. Il était juste agacé.

-Je vois commença-t-elle. Elle a définis l'ordre de ses priorités et toi aussi d'ailleurs Harry. Puisque Hermione est revenue à quoi pourrais-je donc servir ?

-Gin' je n'ai pas dit ça…

-On lui pardonne tous ses écarts et on ne me permet pas de la critique là-dessus, continua la jeune fille comme si Harry n'avait rien dit.

-Gin'

-L'invincible trio rouge et or est enfin réuni que la remplaçante s'en aille donc !

Les paroles de Ginny jetèrent un froid dans l'assistance.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi, poursuivit-elle. Si vous permettez je pars rejoindre ma salle commune.

-Ginny attend !

Harry se leva d'un bond mais trop tard, la jeune fille était déjà dehors. Il se tourna alors vivement vers son ami.

-Ron ! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit pour l'arrêter ?

Ron haussa les épaules. Il avait été un peu trop choqué de ce changement de situation pour dire quoi que ce soit. En colère contre il ne sait qui, Harry s'en alla à vif pas, s'enfermer dans son dortoir. Ron soupira et s'allongea dans le canapé avec lassitude. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry se disputait avec sa petite amie donc il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter… Quoique cette fois le sujet semblait beaucoup plus délicat. Heureusement que la salle commune était vide sinon les ragots étaient vite partis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il se leva puis se rassit mollement en constatant que ce n'était que Neville, Seamus et Les sœurs Patils. Hermione avait fait fort sur ce coup là. Ne pas venir à son propre rendez-vous…

* * *

><p>***Flash back***<p>

Deux ans plus tôt :

Alors que la matinée était bien avancée ce Samedi, Hermione regardait la télévision assise confortablement dans un des fauteuils du salon. Mtv idole plus précisément. Elle attrapa la télécommande et Zappa. Un sourire idiot apparut sur son visage lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'ils passaient Naruto Shippuden. Elle avait bien le droit non ? Mais la mélancolie l'envahie subitement lorsqu'elle entendit parler de guerre. La guerre. Elle éteignit l télévision et jeta un coup d'œil à la montre. Plus que quelques minutes. Ses parents lui avaient dit qu'une personne était passée la veille alors qu'elle était chez Norah sa meilleure amie. Et que cette personne allait la rencontrer ce matin. Ou plutôt cette personne venait la chercher pour l'emmener dans sa nouvelle école de magie.

Dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'on frappait à la porte. Se levant en vitesse, elle ouvrit la porte en fracas.

-Bonjour Hermione, enchantée, je suis Mariana Sanchez ta tutrice.

Hermione resta bouche bée face à cette apparition. Une belle femme d'environ Trente cinq ans, mesurant le mettre soixante dix, des cheveux formant de grosses boucles noires et soigneuses. Elle était vêtue d'un tailleur d'un noir élégant.

-Ma tutrice ? Répéta Hermione.

-Je t'expliquerais tout lorsque nous seront arrivés à destination. Tes parents sont là ?

-Oui, je vous en pris entrez. Ils sont dans le bureau. Je vais les appeler.

Elle fit entrer Mrs Sanchez et ferma la porte derrière elle. Se retournant, elle vit ses parents avancer.

-Nous avons entendu sonner, répondit Brian à la question muette de sa fille. Bonjour Mrs Mariana.

-Bonjour Mrs, salua à son tour la Amélia.

-Bonjour Docteur Granger, Mrs Granger. Je suis là comme promis.

-Ta valise est prête Chérie ? Demanda Amélia en se tournant vers sa fille cadette.

-Oui. Je l'ai rétrécit.

Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise.

-Alors c'est bon on peu y aller.

Hermione acquiesça et alla prendre ses parents dans ses bras.

-Vous allez me manquer dit-elle en s'écartant.

-Toi aussi Hermione. Sois prudente, conseilla son père

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Alex sera là, les rassura-t-elle

-C'est justement ça qui nous fait peur chérie.

Hermione sourit aux paroles de sa mère. Elle se tourna vers sa tutrice.

-Au plaisir de vous revoir Mister Granger, Mrs Granger fit Mrs Mariana en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Elle tendit sa main à Hermione qui l'attrapa puis Elles disparurent la seconde qui suivit.

Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle fut stupéfaite de se trouver dans une sorte de village. Seulement les villages sorciers ne disposaient pas de câbles électriques. Et les habitants de ce village où plutôt de cette mini ville semblaient normaux. Moldus. En effet, ils étaient habillés comme des Moldus, certains avaient même leurs téléphone portable en main.

-Vous êtes sûr que nous somme arrivées ? demanda-t-elle

-Oui voici notre école de magie. C'est en fait toute une communauté. Tu t'attendais à voir un second Poudlard pas vrai ?

-Tous ceux que tu vois ici ne sont pas des sorciers Hermione. C'est ici que toutes les personnes dotées de pouvoirs magiques se rencontrent.

Hermione accusa le choc. Après tout elle aurait dû s'en douter puisque son frère était ici.

-Ainsi tu croiseras tout au long de ta scolarité, des magiciens qui sont capables de faire de la magie sans baguette, des Elfes, des fées, des Vampires, des loups-garous et plein d'autres que tu ne connais pas encore, annonça Mrs Mariana. Et tu dois savoir qu'il y en a qui vivent avec les humains ceux que vous les sorciers vous appelez Moldus. Il y en a qui ont un talent précis mais la plus part sont les meilleurs de leurs générations.

Hermione réfléchie un instant puis dit :

-Donc Tom Jedusor a étudié ici ?

-Non Tom n'a pas étudié ici. Et cela a été notre plus grande erreur.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Ici, les élèves oublient ce qui les chagrine et recommencent tout à zéro. C'est comme une seconde chance qui t'est accordée. Ainsi il t'est obligatoire de côtoyer tous tes camarades. Les sorciers sont rares ici. En fait disons que tu es la seule sorcière ici.

***Fin du flash back***

Fin du chapitre

Mane-jei: Merci pour ta review et pour te dire la vérité, c'est toi qui m'as donné l'idée avec Marc alors que j'avais déjà écrite une autre scène.

Stiich : Merci c'est sympa et je me demande qu'elle scène tu avais imaginé. Peut-être que ça m'aidera pour la suite qui sait…Et tu avais raison. Les révélations ont bel et bien commencés!

Merci également aux anonymes.

Alors je vous dis à très bientôt dans un univers où la magie fait rage !


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione soupira de lassitude en observant d'un air désespéré le livre qui se trouvait dans les mains de Marc. Cela faisait quelques heures qu'ils avaient entamé ce livre mais celui-ci ne contenait aucune information capable de les intéresser. Partant de L'augurey de feu, passant par l'incube ou encore Les loups garou et les Vampires, ou mieux les fées, les elfes, les magiciens, ils n'avaient rien trouvé sur une créature habile à masqué son odeur. Rien.

-C'est toujours un plaisir de voir ce qu'ils racontent sur les Vampires, lança Marc avec un petit air suffisant.

-Tout compte fait, que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ?

-On n'a rien trouvé ! fit Hermione excédée lorsqu'il eut achevé le livre.

E-t à mon avis on ne trouvera rien là, dit Marc en posant le livre sur la table.

-Ah oui et pourquoi ?

-Bien sûr tu n'as pas commencé ta troisième année - et je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi tu n'as pas encore commencé- . Le fait est qu'on nous explique en troisième année que dans tout l'univers, seul les personnes dotées d'une grande capacité physique, mentale et spirituelle peuvent y arriver.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? demanda Hermione complètement blasée

-Hé bien voilà j'avais oublié ! Tout le monde oubli des choses. Cela peut arriver à n'importe qui de normal. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois me souvenir tout les temps des choses enseignées.

-Tu n'avais pas suivit le cours pas vrai demanda la jeune fille, d'un ton calme. Après tout elle n'avait que perdu deux heures à chercher inutilement dans un bouquin. Pourquoi donc s'énerver contre son chef d'équipe. Ce ne serait pas bien. Donc elle n'allait pas lui crier dessus.

Hermione se massait la tempe, essayant de se convaincre qu'elle devait garder son calme.

-Jusqu'à maintenant, continua Marc en remarquant au passage qu'il avait énervé Hermione, seul quelques uns de nos supérieurs arrivent à le faire.

La jeune fille releva vivement la tête.

-Pardon ?

-Ils n'en sont pas tous capable. Seul Hashimoto-sama et Ikuto-sensei en sont capable. C'est Ikuto-sensei lui-même qui nous l'a dit à la fin de notre troisième année.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, dit Hermione incrédule ? J'ai vu de quoi nos professeurs étaient capables. J'ai vu comment ils procédaient et ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Et même que je pense qu'ils ne nous montrent pas la totalité de leur force. Et tu me dis qu'il faut être encore plus puissant que ça pour masquer son odeur ?

-C'est cela oui, affirma le jeune Vampire. Ecoute Hermione, ce n'est pas à moi de te dire cela. Il y à encore des choses que tu ignore sur notre monde.

La jeune sorcière fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

-La personne qui devrait t'enseigner cela devait être là il y près d'une semaine. Cette personne aurait dû t'accompagner à Poudlard mais n'est pas venue.

Il eut un silence pendant lequel Hermione réfléchissait. Marc avait raison. Cela semblait étrange que son professeur ne soit pas là.

-Au fait Hermione, tu ne devrais pas voir tes amis ?

Hermione se figea aux paroles de Marc.

La minute d'après, Marc la voyait sortir en trombe de la salle, manquant de se faire renverser par son fauteuil.

-Hermione attends ! cria celui- ci.

-Quoi ? fit-elle en revenant sur ses pas

-Je t'accompagne, dit-il simplement

Hermione le regarda sans comprendre.

-Tu veux les rencontrer ? demanda-t-elle éberluée.

-Non je veux juste t'accompagner au moins comme ça si on recroise celui qui était dans les couloirs, nous seront deux.

-Et Héléna alors ? Tu crois qu'elle l'a repéré ?

-Je n'en sais trop rien. Je ne crois pas non. Et puis elle sait se débrouiller toute seule.

-Marc on nous a tous appris à nous débrouiller seul.

-La différence entre vous deux c'est qu'elle à finit sa troisième année. Donc je t'accompagne !

Hermione leva un sourcil puis haussa les épaules. S'il n'avait pas ce trait caractéristique qui le différenciait d'Alex, elle aurait juré qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de son frère.

Ils atteignirent bientôt la salle commune des septièmes années. Hermione se retourna vers Marc.

-Voilà. C'est ici, annonça-t-elle.

-Tu étais déjà venue ici auparavant ? lui demanda Marc qui regardait le numéro sept qui ornait gracieusement la porte en face de lui.

-Non. C'est eux qui me l'ont indiqué.

Marc vit qu'elle paraissait nerveuse.

-Allez Hermione ! fit-il doucement, tu n'as qu'une heure et quelques minutes de retard.

La jeune sorcière le regarda hébétée. A l'entendre on irait que tout était facile pour lui.

-Il faut vraiment que tu prennes des cours sur les relations humaines Marc. C'est très important.

Il haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

-A plus tard, lui dit-elle.

-Hum, répondit-il en retour en la voyant passer à travers la porte.

Lorsqu'Hermione entra dans la salle commune, Elle remarqua immédiatement une dizaine de regards la fixer. Elle choisit s'ignorer ses élèves. Mais elle leur lança néanmoins un bonjour auquel ils répondirent. Il était par contre évident qu'Harry, Ron et Ginny ne l'auraient pas attendu. Cependant, elle fut surprise de voir Ron allongé tranquillement dans un divan. Il dormait. Hermione s'approcha de lui et entreprit de le réveiller.

-Ron !

Il ne bougea pas. Elle le remua.

-Ronald réveille-toi !

Elle le vit cligner les yeux pour les ouvrir complètement juste après.

-Ah c'est toi ?

-Excuse-moi j'étais occupée avec Marc et ça m'est complètement sortit de la tête et en plus

-Tu n'as pas à me donner d'explication Hermione. Harry ne se sentait pas bien et Ginny non plus, coupa Ron. Viens, on sort d'ici. Ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit indiqué pour parler de tout ça.

Hermione se leva et le suivit dans les couloirs du château. Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione demande où est-ce qu'ils allaient.

-Nous allons à la cuisine, répondit Ron. Je n'ai pas mangé depuis ce matin au petit déjeuner.

-Quoi mais le déjeuné est pour treize heures.

-J'ai pas envie d'attendre. Et j'ai faim c'est tout, expliqua-t-il.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, la double porte de la cuisine de Poudlard s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Hermione n'était jamais venue ici auparavant. Et elle devait admettre qu'elle était impressionnée. Tant par la gigantesque taille de la cuisine que par les centaines d'elfes de maison qui la jonchait. Le spectacle était hallucinant.

-Maintenant je vais chercher Dobby. C'est lui qui me fait à mangé quand je viens ici.

Il n'était pas évident de trouver un elfe de maison parmi tant d'autres. Mais il était facile de repérer un homme parmi plusieurs elfes de maison. Dobby discutait avec Malefoy. En voyant cela, Ron fut scandalisé. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Malefoy osait harceler le pauvre elfe de maison alors que celui-ci n'était même plus sous la tutelle de sa famille.

-Ron non ! supplia Hermione en le voyant s'élancer vers eux.

Ron arriva très rapidement à leur hauteur.

-Malefoy laisse-le tranquille ! vociféra le roux furieux. Combien de fois dois-je te le dire ? Et toi Dobby ne le laisse plus t'approcher.

Un soupir bref et agacé se fit entendre sans que Malefoy ne prenne la peine de se retourner. Hermione craignait réellement ce qui allait se produire et n'arrêtait de tirer sur la manche de Ron pour l'arrêter. C'était absurde mais elle craignait maintenant pour la survit de Ron.

-On en reparlera plus tard, dit Malefoy à Dobby.

La seconde d'après celui-ci se retourna et continua son chemin en ignorant royalement Weasley. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur d'Hermione qui retint temporairement son souffle. Il l'observa impassible. Hermione rougit de gêne. Ne savait-il donc pas qu'il était impoli de dévisager les gens de cette façon ?

-Tu… commença-t-il hésitant, ça va depuis la dernière fois ?

Le regard d'Hermione se voila. Elle se sentit soudainement mal et nauséeuse. Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant lorsque les souvenirs commençaient à affluer dans sa tête.

-Je m'en remettrais, assura-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux. Je m'en remettrais…

Elle le vit s'avancer vers elle et s'inclina vers son oreille gauche.

-Retiens bien ceci Granger, murmura-t-il lentement, Ce n'est pas en choisissant d'oublier nos peurs qu'on arrive à s'en défaire, mais c'est plutôt en les affrontant qu'on fini par les oublier.

La jeune fille resta interdite. Elle vit regarda quitter la cuisine toute confuse. Sa voix, son souffle contre son oreille. Cela l'avait mise en émoi. Son cœur battait anormalement vite et elle se dit qu'elle ne devait pas être chanceuse de subir le même châtiment deux fois en une journée. Néanmoins, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir une impression de déjà vu lorsqu'elle l'avait vu se pencher vers elle. C'était étrange. Très étrange car dans son école cette impression n'était pas à ignorer. Et elle n'allait pas l'ignorer. Cependant Drago Malefoy était étrange. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup de gens qui portent du noir à tout moment. Et puis avec tout ça elle avait oublié Ron. Ron !

Elle se retourna vivement vers lui et remarqua qu'il était resté bouche bée.

-Ron ?, appela Hermione prudemment.

-Il est… bizarre. Lorsqu'il est passé à côté de moi, j'avais un instant eu comme l'impression qu'il allait me défoncer et lorsqu'il s'est arrêté vers toi cette impression à disparue soudainement. C'était comme si j'avais sentie une aura s'abattre sur moi. C'était terrifiant Hermione. Vraiment terrifiant.

-Hermione s'approcha de lui et posa une main contre son épaule.

-Ca va aller ?

-Oui je crois, répondit Ron dans un soupir.

-Le jeune Weasley veut que Dobby lui serve à manger ? demanda l''elfe de maison près d'eux.

-Non merci Dobby, je crois que j'ai perdu l'appétit répondit Ron en passant la main dans sa figure.

Hermione se demandait pourquoi Malefoy avait utilisé l'attaque de l'aura sur Ron. Bon c'est vrai que ce dernier l'avait aussi provoqué mais quand même !

-Au fait Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit à l'oreille ? Il ne t'a pas provoqué j'espère car tu avais l'air toute déboussolée après.

La phrase qu'avait prononcée le jeune homme à son oreille revint alors dans son esprit comme un comme un coup de fouet. Elle devait affronter ses peurs ? Il avait sûrement raison. Mais de quoi avait-elle peur si ce n'était que d'elle-même.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir suivit même si ce chapitre est court. Je debute le lundi prochain mon année universitaire et j'ai eu plusieurs courses à faire cette semaine.<p>

Et je suis tombée malade au passage ce qui n'a pas facilité l'écriture mais je tenais quand même à poster aujourd'hui donc voilà.

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

NYOZ3KA et Mane Jei: merci pour votre review et je me demande bien où j'ai foiré pour que vous trouvez aussi rapidement.

Merci à tous les autres et à la prochaine dans un univers où la magie fait rage!


	10. Chapter 10

-Ron ? J'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé lorsque je n'étais pas là.

Ils étaient tous les deux confortablement assis dans des fauteuils autour d'une cheminée dans la salle surdemande. Une chaleur ambiante se dégageait doucement dans la salle. Ils étaient là depuis quelques minutes déjà.

-Je veux dire, reprit Hermione. Tout à l'heure tu as dit à Malefoy quelque chose du genre « combien de fois tu vas lui répéter de ne pas s'approcher de Dobby »

-C'est là deuxième fois je le vois avec Dobby dans la cuisine, répondit Ron en continuant par fixer les flammes de la cheminée avec fascination.

Il reporta son attention vers Hermione.

-En cinquième année la sous secrétaire du ministre se la magie Dolorès Ombrage nous à enseigné les défenses contre les forces du mal. Elle à fait interdire l'usage de la magie à Poudlard. En fait, le ministre ne voulait pas croire que tu-sais-qui était de retour. Alors Ginny nous a proposé de créer l'armée de Dumbledore. Nous avons appris à nous entrainer à l'abri des regards indiscrets dans cette salle. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'on soit dénoncé. Il s'est passé énormément de choses cette année là. Puis la mort de Sirius… On a connu un moment de paix en sixième année. Bien sûr les matchs n'étaient plus les même sans Malefoy dans la course. Serpentard ne venait plus nous affronter en finale. C'était un peu fade.

Ron marqua une pause. Il semblait soudainement plongé dans ses pensées.

-Puis en fin d'année on nous apprend la mort de Dumbledore. Cela a été un grand choc pour nous tous.

Hermione ne dit rien. Que pouvait-elle dire de toute façon ? Des minutes passaient. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées.

-Hermione…, reprit Ron prudemment, Pourquoi Malefoy t'a demandé si ça allait depuis la dernière fois ? Je veux dire vous n'êtes pas ami non ? Pourquoi ton bien être l'intéresserait ? Et tu ne m'a pas dit ce qu'il t'a dit à l'oreille.

Hermione se contenta de le regarder sans répondre. Ron soupira et secoua la tête.

-Ne me dit pas qu'il y a eu quelque chose entre vous lorsque tu étais à Poudlard !

-Non Ron il n'y a rien eu entre Malefoy et moi… C'est juste que… Il… Il m'a…

-Écoute Hermione ses parents étaient des mangemorts. Harry avait vu son père parmi les mangemorts qui ont attaqué le ministère le soir de la mort de Sirius. Et il en deviendra un sûrement. Fais attention à lui.

Hermione était stupéfaite. Ils étaient ? Comment ça « étaient » ? Ils ne sont tout de même pas morts.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda Ron en voyant son amie pâlir.

-Ses parents sont…morts?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Hermione ? C'étaient des mangemorts. Ils méritaient de mourir. Ils avaient du sang d'innocents sur les mains.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Comment pouvait-il être aussi insensible à la mort des parents d'un de ses camarades d'école ? Aussi mauvais soient-ils qui disait que c'était leur choix. Néanmoins elle comprenait Ron. Elle ferait moins la compréhensive s'ils avaient attaqués sa famille.

Toute fois elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que Drago avait dit. Il lui avait demandé d'affronter ses peurs ? Elle, elle avait cherché à oublié ce qui c'était passé. C'est pourquoi lorsque dans le train il avait affirmé que c'était lui, elle n'avait pas cherché à savoir le pourquoi du comment. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle lui demande comment cela pouvait être possible. Il fallait qu'elle sache comment il avait pu. Elle irait le voir ce soir. Quitte à fouiller tout le château pour le retrouver.

Lorsqu'il sonna treize heures, Ron et Hermione se séparèrent, l'un allant dans la grande salle et l'autre dans le parc sud du château. Hermione repéra facilement Marc et Héléna assis à leur coin habituel, sous un grand chêne, à l'abri des regards. Et puis de toute façon quasiment aucun élève ne fréquentait le parc sud.

-Hey, fit-elle en s'asseyant devant eux.

-Eh bien Hermione, commença Héléna avec un petit sourire moqueur, tu te prépare bien pour le cours de ce soir ?

La jeune sorcière se figea, arrêtant tout mouvement. Elle leva son regard vers Marc cherchant à savoir où était la plaisanterie.

-Pardon ?, fit-elle hébétée. Quel cours ?

-Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié ? ça me choquerait, lui dit Marc. J'ai annoncé le jour où on devrait se présenter que tu donnerais cours tous les après-midi sauf le dimanche.

Hermione eut une mine irritée.

-Et je suis sûr que tu peux changer cela Marc.

Pour elle la discussion était close. Elle n'avait pas prévue donner des cours aujourd'hui et elle n'allait pas le faire. Une autre fois peut-être.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire comment ils peuvent vivre sans technologie, dit Héléna pour changer de sujet. Marc et moi on en discutait justement avant ton arrivée.

-C'est vrai ça, renchérit le jeune vampire. Pas de téléphone ni d'ordinateur portable. Pas d'internet. C'est vraiment archaïque. McGonagall ne sait-elle pas qu'il y un réseau magique ? Comment on va contacter nos supérieurs nous s'il n'y a pas de réseau ici ?

Hermione parut blasée.

-Il y a ce qu'on appel un hibou messager, répondit-elle lentement pour qu'il assimile. Tu écris une lettre et tu l'envoi.

-Quoi ?, fit Marc scandalisé. On n'est plus au quinzième siècle!

Hermione avait deviné sa réaction. Leurs professeurs, lorsqu'ils parlaient du monde sorcier omettaient volontairement de dire que leurs méthodes étaient obsolètes.

-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous avez une si grande bibliothèque, commenta Héléna. Voyez un peu la différence avec internet.

-En parlant de bibliothèque, reprit Marc en se tournant vers Hermione. Je n'ai rien trouvé sur la personne qui nous a surprit dans les couloirs ce matin.

-Je pense savoir qui c'est, dit Hermione.

-Comment ça se fait ?, demanda Héléna qui avait été mise au courant par Marc.

-Cela a un rapport avec ma crise d'il y a environ six mois.

Ils se turent. Hermione n'avait jamais voulut en parler. Elle n'avait jamais voulu raconter ce qui c'était passé pendant ses cinq semaines d'enlèvement. Et là voir en parler relevait d'un miracle.

-Comme vous le savez certainement j'ai été enlevé par un Elfe noir. Je… On m'avait envoyé en Transylvanie pour chercher une herbe médicinale qu'on ne trouve que là bas. Ce n'était pourtant pas ma première mission solo. Je ne comprends pas j'étais sur mes gardes pourtant. C'est alors que fouillant dans une vallée je l'ai vu approcher.

« _A première vue il n'avait pas l'air offensif. Il mesurait presque le mètre quatre vingt. Il était beau. Les cheveux noirs longs attrapés en catogan. Les yeux d'un noir d'ébène. La trentaine. Ce qui retint mon attention ce fut ses oreilles pointant légèrement vers le haut. Je devinai alors que c'était un Elfe. Ma fascination fut immédiate. Je n'avais encore jamais rencontré ces êtres dont l'école vantait tant la beauté que l'intelligence et les pouvoirs immenses._

_On nous avait dit que les Elfes préféraient rester entre eux, supportant mal la compagnie d'une autre espèce, ils pouvaient devenir hautains et froids s'ils restaient trop longtemps sans contact avec les leurs. Pourtant je fronçai les sourcils en voyant ce personnage étrange m'approcher. Je cessai mes activités pour l'observer. Il s'arrêta à ma hauteur et fit un sourire._

_-Bonjour, jeune sorcière. Tu es en Transylvanie tu sais ?_

_Je fus étonnée par ses dires. Je savais que la Transylvanie était réputée pour le grand nombre de créature magiques qui y habitaient._

_-Que fais-tu donc toute seule si loin de chez toi ?, poursuivit-il en s'asseyant dans l'herbe, décidé à me tenir compagnie._

_-Je cherche quelque chose, répondis-je simplement._

_Il eut un autre sourire. Il avait l'air ravit. De quoi ? Qu'en sais-je ?_

_-Je me nomme Denis Logan._

_Il s'attendait sûrement à ce que je fasse de même et que je me présente à lui mais il fallait que je sois sur mes gardes. Et j'étais sur mes gardes. Cependant je n'avais pas prévue qu'il réponde à ma place._

_-Laisse-moi deviner… Hermione Jean Granger._

_Il laissa échapper un petit rire en me voyant déstabilisée. Comment et d'où me connaissait-il ? Je n'en savais rien. On aurait cru qu'il était content. Très content. Très calmement, il me demanda alors de le suivre._

_Ce que je ne savais pas c'est qu'il été doté du pourvoir d'hypnose. L'instant d'après, je perdis le contrôle de mon corps et le suivit docilement. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il me voulait mais j'avais peur. Très peur. Je me suis dit que c'était la fin. Un frisson d'horreur s'emparait de moi. Cela avait été tellement facile pour lui. Je m'étais apprêtée à tout sauf à ça._

_Rare étaient les personnes capables de maîtriser l'hypnose à la perfection. Certain avaient besoin d'objets canalisateurs ou de talismans hypnotique. J'étais loin de me douter que j'étais en face d'un maître. J'étais lucide par moment et quand c'était le cas, je me voyais faire des choses sales et ignobles. De la magie noire._

_Cette machination dura des jours puis des semaines. Il m'avoua un jour qu'il avait besoin de ma magie. Il voulait absorber ma magie et pour cela il fallait qu'elle soit trempée dans la magie noire. Chaque jour qui se levait était un calvaire. J'ai longtemps souhaité mourir pour que tout cela cesse. J'avais du sang sur les mains. Mais ce qui me soulagea un temps soit peu, c'est qu'il ne m'envoyait pas sacrifier des innocents. Ces cibles étaient des tueurs, des mages noirs. Il voulait du sang salit par la magie noire._

_C'est alors qu'une nuit, à travers tout ce flou j'aperçus quelque chose. Un combat. C'était brutal et pas du tout de mon niveau. C'était un combat à l'état pur et sans baguette. Un combat de maîtres._

_Ce n'était pas la première fois que je voyais l'Elfe combattre et il avait toujours eut une longueur d'avance sur ses adversaires mais là, je pouvais affirmer qu'il avait du mal. Beaucoup de mal. Alors, il m'ordonna d'assassiner son adversaire. C'est à ce moment que j'ai vu qui c'était… Des cheveux blonds, des yeux gris et surtout cette colère… La seconde d'après j'étais évanouie. Je me suis réveillée près d'une semaine après couchée dans l'hôpital de l'école._»

Hermione s'allongea dans l'herbe, remémorant ses souvenirs qu'elle avait essayé d'enfouir au plus profond d'elle-même. Sans succès.

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration était tendu. Mais Hermione se sentit libérée d'un gros poids. Mais surtout elle allait chercher des réponses à ses questions.

- Le garçon qui est venu me sortir de là, reprit-elle, c'était Drago Malefoy. Actuellement identifié comme étant élève à Poudlard.

* * *

><p>Fin! C'est Court je sais. J'ai débuté l'université donc... Vous vous en foutez? D'accord c'est pas grave!<p>

Alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez

NY0Z3KA Mane-jei: Je suis ravie que ça vous plaise et j'espère que vous n'allez pas fuir avec ce chapitre... J'espère...

Merci !


	11. Chapter 11

Il était neuf heures du soir. La fraîcheur de la nuit pénétrait dans l'ouverture de la fenêtre d'Hermione. Bientôt Octobre viendra avec sa pluie. Elle aimait la pluie. Couchée dans son lit elle réfléchissait. Plusieurs choses lui était arrivées ce Samedi. Toute la journée elle a essayée d'oublier son cœur qui s'emballait lorsque Marc se trouvait à proximité. Où d'ignorer quand il la frôlait légèrement sans le faire exprès. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas son geste dans la matinée. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir cherché.

Et puis Malefoy qui lui souffle dans l'oreille comme quoi son cœur n'était pas si fragile… Une attitude bizarre qu'elle n'attendait pas de lui. D'accord il lui avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas que Ron entende mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une sensation étrange. Rien que d'y penser elle se sentit parcourir un léger frisson.

Elle se demanda alors comment elle allait affronter Drago Malefoy. Il était devenu imprévisible. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était différent du Malefoy qu'elle avait connu. En même temps elle ne l'avait pas vu plusieurs fois depuis son arrivée. Néanmoins, elle remarquait que le voile autour de Malefoy s'épaississait plus, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éclairait. Paradoxale.

Sa mémoire avait volontairement mit de côté que Malefoy était beaucoup plus puissant qu'il ne voulait laisser croire. Il était certain que peu de ses professeurs de magie pouvaient se vanter d'avoir affronté un Elfe une fois au cours de leur vie. On savait si peu d'eux. Un peu qui résumait tout. Ils font partie des créatures les plus puissantes du monde magique. Et Merlin savait qu'il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, les créatures puissantes. Et Malefoy en avait affronté un. Il restait maintenant à savoir qui était réellement Drago Malefoy parce qu'elle était sûre d'une chose, il n'était pas sorcier.

Bien sûr le nom Malefoy est un nom de sorcier mais ne dit-on pas de cette famille qu'elle est la plus riche et la plus puissante du monde sorcier alors que la famille Black est beaucoup plus connue plus qu'elle ? A vrai dire les Malefoy restaient très discrets, préférant agir dans l'ombre. Enfin c'était son point de vue à elle. En plus, dans cette famille on ne connait que la gente masculine. Seulement les hommes ! C'était étrange étant donné que depuis plusieurs siècles que la famille Malefoy est apparue, on n'a jamais connu une Miss Malefoy. Cacheraient-ils l'existence des filles ? Elle ne voyait pas d'autres solutions. Et on dirait que ces genres de famille n'on qu'un seul héritier.

Hermione se retourna dans son lit, se demandant pourquoi tout devrait être aussi compliqué ? Elle se rappela alors que Malefoy les suivait souvent Harry Ron et Elle, cherchant les embrouillent. Où Neville parce qu'il était leur ami. Mais elle n'avait jamais entendu dire qu'il s'en était pris à un autre élève. Pourtant les enfants nées moldu font près de trente pour cent de la population poudlarienne et les bruits courraient vite. Alors pourquoi elle ?

Et son changement d'attitude. Il était beaucoup plus calme qu'avant. Beaucoup plus renfermé. On aurait pu mettre sa sur le fait que ses parents étaient décédés mais cela ne serait pas évident puisque les autres avaient dit que son changement datait de la cinquième année alors que ses parent ne sont morts qu'en sixième année. Le Malefoy qu'elle avait connu autrefois lui aurait lancé en la revoyant « Tiens Granger, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas croisé ta face de sang-de-bourbe. C'est dommage que tu ne te sois pas refaite le visage. Au moins comme ça tu serais regardable. ». Cela aurait été exagéré mais Malefoy exagérait toujours tout.

Par ailleurs, sa puissance expliquerait aussi pourquoi il ne suivait plus les cours. Mais quel intérêt à rester à Poudlard si il n'avait rien à y apprendre ? Maintenant toute sa réflexion se résumait à une chose. Qui était Drago Malefoy ?

Hermione poussa un long soupire et se redressa dans son lit. Elle leva son regard vers l'horloge et remarqua qu'il était déjà dix heures du soir. C'était étonnant comme l'heure passait vite quand on reste plongé dans ses pensées. Elle se leva et enfila un jean et un chemisier à carreau bleu. Comme promis, elle allait parler avec Malefoy. Maintenant il fallait espérer qu'il lui donne des réponses. Peu de chances pour que ça arrive.

La jolie brune descendit prestement les escaliers menant à la salle commune. Arrivée en bas elle vit une silhouette allongée dans le fauteuil. Marc ! Que faisait-il là ? N'était-il pas sensé surveiller le château ? Elle le vit se redresser et la regarder. Elle se sentir rougir. Heureusement que ses boucles cachaient ses joue sinon elle aurait était plus embarrassée qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-Je savais que tu ferais quelque chose dans le genre, commença-t-il ne la quittant pas du regard.

-Bien sûr que tu le savais. Je te l'ai dit cet après midi que j'allais discuter avec Malefoy.

-Oui mais quand tu as dit « ce soir », je me suis dis qu'il s'agirait de dix sept voire dix huit heures.

Il se leva et avança vers elle.

-Je ne savais pas que dans ton monde dix sept, dix huit heures c'était déjà le soir, lança-t-elle sarcastique.

Elle voulait se donner contenance. Il se rapprochait. Il fit mine d'ignorer son sarcasme.

-Hermione, reprit-il très doucement lorsqu'il atteint sa hauteur. Tu es sous ma responsabilité ici et…

-S'il te plait arrête avec ça. Ce n'est pas en me promenant dans les couloirs de Poudlard que quelque chose risque de m'arriver.

Elle était agacée maintenant. Elle n'avait jamais supporté qu'on la surprotège. Et en plus c'était ridicule. Elle avait des connaissances magiques qui surpassait n'importe qu'elle autre élève de Poudlard et elle avait déjà affronté le danger par avant que ce soit à Poudlard où dans son école.

-Ecoute, lui dit Marc. Tu as émis l'hypothèse que la personne dans les couloirs ce matin était Drago Malefoy. Bien. Ce que j'ai omis c'est que cette personne avait une aura menaçante. Et cette aura était essentiellement dirigée sur moi et c'est pourquoi tu n'as rien senti. Si Drago Malefoy t'avais sauvé pourquoi m'attaquerai-t-il ?

De toute façon Malefoy avait pour habitude de s'attaquer à ses proches. Mais oui c'était ça ! Il s'attaquait à ses proches. Harry, Ron, Neville et maintenant Marc. Ce matin même il avait utilisé l'attaque de l'aura sur Ron. Mais… Ginny était aussi une de ses proches et Luna aussi… Alors pourquoi il ne leur faisait rien ? Même pas une simple attaque verbale. Il s'en prenait seulement aux garçons qu'elle fréquentait. Etrange…

-C'était Malefoy…

-Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?, lui demanda Marc

-C'était la même technique qu'il a employé sur Ron aujourd'hui. Il avait l'habitude de s'en prendre à mes proches. Aux garçons qui m'étaient proches. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Si c'était quelqu'un qui voulait du mal des gardiens, il s'en serait prit à moi aussi tu ne crois pas ?

Marc sembla réfléchir un moment puis son regard se fit froid. Hermione en fut étonnée.

-Alors comme ça il ne s'en prend qu'à tes amis masculins…

Serait-il entrain d'insinuer que Malefoy… Non c'était impossible.

-Il y a sûrement une explication logique à cela, fit-elle peu sûre d'elle.

-Alors pourquoi prendrait-il alors un malin plaisir à m'empêcher de t'embrasser ?

Hermione rougit brusquement. Et voilà qu'il remettait ça sur le tapis. Comme ça, sans transition.

En silence elle le vit quitter l'appartement en lui souhaitant bonne nuit.

Hermione ne su combien de temps elle resta debout là sans bouger mais dès qu'elle pu retrouver la faculté de ses membres elle alla directement s'allonger dans sa chambre. Elle était sûre qu'il y avait une explication logique à ça. Pour le moment, elle ne se sentait plus capable de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit encore moins d'affronter Malefoy. Et puis elle ne savait même pas où il était dans ce grand château.

Elle ne su quand elle s'endormi. Comme quoi elle était plus fatiguée qu'elle ne le pensait.


	12. Chapter 12

Il sentait le vent contre son visage. Un Vent doux qui semblait lui susurrer de se calmer. Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir, Marc regardait avec envie la forêt interdite se demandant pourquoi il n'y avait encore jamais mit les pieds. Il pencha légèrement sa tête vers la droite.

Ca fait deux heurs qu'il avait quitté Hermione et voilà deux heures qu'il était debout là tel un idiot, à regarder une forêt. Il était atteint. Ou c'était l'ennui qui le submergeait. Il faudrait qu'il dise à la vielle McGonagall un de ces quatre ce qu'il pensait du fait qu'il n'y avait pas de technologie ici. Il ne pouvait même pas discuter avec ses amis sur magical Messenger ou Facemagic, skymagirock et plusieurs autres réseaux sociaux magiques. C'était embêtant, très embêtant.

Il rit lorsqu'il se souvint de la difficulté avec laquelle il avait ouvert un compte à Hermione. Elle ne voulait pas.

-Tu ris tout seul maintenant Marc ? se demanda-t-il en passa une main dans ses cheveux nerveusement.

-C'est exactement la question que je voulais te poser.

Héléna… Il ne l'avait pas senti arriver…

-Tu baisses ta garde Marc, fit-elle remarquer.

Il souffla et murmura qu'il y avait juste quelque chose qui le tracassait.

-Hermione c'est ça ? fit la jeune fille. Tu n'es pas très discret quand tu la regarde tu sais ? En plus, Alexandre ne sera pas très content d'apprendre ce que tu fais dans son dos.

-Je ne fais rien dans son dos ! protesta Marc.

-Oui pas encore…

Marc soupira. Alex n'aimais pas qu'un garçon approche sa sœur. C'était l'attitude normale de tous les grands frères protecteurs.

-De toutes les façons il n'est pas là donc, fit Marc. Enfin…

Malgré son air de « je m'en fous », Héléna savait qu'il se sentait mal car il cachait à son ami que sa sœur l'intéressait. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi perdu à vrai dire. Bien que ça ne fasse pas longtemps qu'ils se sont rencontré il avait toujours semblé sûr de lui.

-Tout est calme pour le moment, dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

-Ce Voldemort est trop naze.

-Hey ! Un peu de respect. On dit que c'est le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps.

Marc rit. Un Mage. C'est un trop grand mot.

-Il n'est même pas un mage, ricana le jeune vampire

-Tout le monde ne sait pas que le mot mage est employé pour désigner les Magiciens accompli. Et puis c'est vrai que

-Tu penses que le vieux Dumbledore était un mage ?

Héléna haussa les épaules.

-Faudrait d'abord savoir s'il faisait de la magie sans baguette, répondit-elle. Et puis en quoi ça nous concerne cette guerre stupide ? Si on devrait intervenir, ça fait longtemps que Voldemort serait un souvenir.

-J'ai appris qu'un loup garou est parmi ses sbires, commença Marc en se tournant vers Héléna.

-Oui Frenrir Greyback. Ce n'est pas un sang pur donc cela n'a aucune importance. Il n'est même pas capable de se transformer complètement en loup donc notre peuple ne s'est pas sentit concerné.

-C'est aussi le cas du professeur lupin je crois, renseigna Marc.

-Je le connais pas, fit Héléna en haussant les épaules.

-C'est Hermione qui nous a raconté à Alex et moi…

Il s'interrompit.

Un autre silence s'installa entre eux.

-La forêt est bien tentante, reprit Héléna en souriant légèrement.

-Tu connais Drago Malefoy ? , demanda subitement Marc

-Hein ?

-Drago Malefoy, tu le connais ?

-Non je devrais ?

Il secoua la tête négativement.

-C'est Hermione qui nous a parlé de lui tu te souviens ? C'est le garçon qui l'a sauvé de l'elfe noir et qui est élève à Poudlard. Je pense qu'il n'est pas un sorcier.

-Bien entendu qu'il n'est pas sorcier, répliqua Héléna. Il est techniquement impossible qu'un sorcier affronte un simple elfe et en ressorte vivant alors un elfe noir…

-C'est bien ce que je me disais…

Il hésita un moment puis lança indécis

-Je pense qu'il s'intéresse à Hermione.

-Vraiment ? Fit La jeune fille en tournant la tête vers lui.

-Elle m'a dit ce soir qu'il ne supporte pas ses proches masculin… Et on sait tous les deux que c'est lui qui m'a attaqué ce matin…

-Tu as peur qu'il réussisse à l'avoir avant toi c'est ça ? Ecoute Marc avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives sur une personne qu'on a jamais vu que dirais tu de savoir qui il est réellement. Le château détient forcément des informations sur tous ces élèves non ?

-Bonne idée !

Héléna avait raison après tout faut connaître ses ennemis non ? Bon d'accord il exagérait peut être un peu mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

-Bon j'y vais ! lui lança Héléna.

-Tu me laisse seul ?

-Bah oui ! je suis sensé surveiller le jour et toi la nuit.

-Je sais bien…

-A demain

-Dors bien…

Après son départ, Marc alla s'assoir sur l'un des bancs du parc. La nuit risquait d'être longue.

Dimanche. Jour de repos. Jour de grâce matinée. Mais bien sûr il faut bien quelqu'un pour violer les lois naturelles de la nature. Drago porta sa tasse de café à ses lèvres, en bu une gorgée puis la déposa brutalement sur la table basse, cherchant désespérément à réveiller Blaise qui dormait dans le canapé en face de lui. C'était sa quatorzième tentative qui venait d'échouer aussi lamentablement que les autres. Il se massa les tempes se demandant pourquoi il cherchait à réveiller son ami à sept heures étant donné que ce dernier ne se levait pas avant dix heures les dimanches.

Il reporta son attention sur le journal qu'il tenait en main. C'était celui de la veille mais quelque chose le tracassait. Voldemort avait étendu son champ d'attaque jusqu'à Cambridge. D''abitude, il attaquait Londres et ses alentours c'est-à-dire Saint Albans et Winchester. Pourquoi cela devrais changer ?

-Tu es toujours en train de lire ce journal ?, fit la voix ensommeillée de Blaise.

Drago le regarda stupéfait. Il s'était réveillé ?

-Oh tu as bien finit par me réveiller, grogna-t-il. Tu sais pourtant que je déteste ça.

Blaise se redressa et s'assit.

-Que voulais-tu me dire ?, demanda-t-il

-Il y a juste que je ne comprends pas quelque chose à propos des agissements de Voldemort. J'ai peur qu'il demande de l'aide à d'autres Etats.

-Il n'oserait pas. Il risquerait de déclencher une guerre mondiale. C'est toi qui me l'as dit.

-Oui mais et si c'est ce qu'il cherchait ? Déclencher une guerre mondiale pour prendre le pouvoir.

-Alors c'est là que tu interviendras en lui tranchant la tête avec ton épée, répondit Blaise sur un ton d'évidence.

-Très drôle, railla Drago.

-Je ne plaisante pas Drago. S'il y a des créatures beaucoup plus puissante que Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, pourquoi laisser les choses tourner mal ?

Drago posa son journal.

-Aussi puissantes que nous soyons nous n'avons pas le doit d'intervenir, expliqua Drago sur un ton lasse. Voldemort est protégé par une prophétie et c'est ce con de Potter qui doit s'en occuper. Il faut que l'un d'eux meure pour pouvoir tuer l'autre. Potter n'est pas protégé par la prophétie puisqu'il n'était pas né lorsqu'elle a été dite.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi tu ne tuerais pas Potter. Comme ça tu pourrais tuer Voldemort non ?

Drago regarda Blaise comme s'il venait de dire la chose la plus idiote qu'il n'a jamais entendu.

-Tu crois que je n'ai pas déjà proposé cette solution à mes supérieurs ?, fit-il hébété.

-Ce fut au tour de Blaise de rester bouche bée.

-Je plaisantais Drago… Je plaisantais. Ne me dit pas que tu as proposé à tes supérieurs de tuer Potter.

Drago haussa les épaules.

-Ca ferra du bien à tous non ?, fit il en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

Blaise secoua la tête interdit.

-Potter ne t'as rien fait. Pourquoi tu lui en veux autant ?

-C'est une longue histoire Blaise. Une Histoire que je n'ai pas du tout envie de raconter maintenant.

Le jeune blond se leva et se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque. Il fit mine de chercher quelque chose mais en réalité il était dans ses pensées.

-Ca un rapport avec Granger c'est ça ?

La question de Blaise le fit presque sursauter.

-Pourquoi tout aurait un rapport avec elle ?, fit Drago en soupirant.

- Ok ça un rapport avec elle, affirma cette fois Blaise.

Drago attrapa un livre au hasard et retourna s'assoir.

-J'ai bien envie de te comprendre Drago mais je n'y arrive pas. Tu ne me dis presque rien et je sais très peu de choses sur toi… Alors que toi tu connais toutes les phases de mon existence…

Drago pris un air blasé en levant son regard vers son ami.

-Tu exagères Blaise. Tu sais des choses que même mes parents ignorent sur moi.

-Bon d'accord mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas me parler de ce que tu as avec Granger ?

-Je n'ai rien avec elle ! D'abord pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

-C'est une question stupide tu le sais ?

Drago se renfrogna, s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil faisant mine de lire très sérieusement.

-Oh arrête je te taquinais !, lui lança Blaise hilaire

-C'est ça rit bien. Préviens-moi quand tu auras fini.

-C'est bon j'ai fini, répondit le métissé.

Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquels Drago ne dit rien. En réalité il ne savait par où commencer. Par le début sûrement…

-Je suis un elfe pas un sorcier, je n'ai pas commencé mon apprentissage à onze ans… J'aurais dû faire une école elfique comme tout le monde mais j'ai débuté l'Ecole Supérieure d'Apprentissage Magique à quatre ans. Comme tous ceux qui sont comme moi.

-Comme toi ?

-Différents. Il faut être différent des autres de ta race pour faire cette école. Au début je ne le savais pas. C'est lors de ma troisième année d'étude qu'ils m'ont dit que j'avais des pouvoirs différents des miens.

Il se demanda alors comment il allait expliquer cela à Blaise pour qu'il comprenne.

-Voilà, reprit-il, si toi par exemple tu étais capable de te déplacer à une vitesse hallucinante alors que tu es un sorcier, tu aurais été admis dans cette école.

-Donc il faut avoir des qualités exceptionnelles qui ne sont pas propre à ta race.

-C'est ça, approuva Drago. Granger et moi, on s'est connu avant notre arrivée à Poudlard, dit-il.

La surprise se lisait à présent sur le visage de blaise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

-Tu te fous de moi c'est ça ?, fit Blaise incrédule.

-J'aurais voulu crois moi.

-Vas-y racontes ! dit Blaise en se frottant les mains d'impatience, J'adore les histoires d'amour d'enfance.

La seconde qui suivit il reçu un coussin en pleine figure. Il rit.

-C'est pas drôle ! Arrête de te moquer de moi je déteste ça !, lui cria Drago en lui lançant un deuxième coussin.

Il s'allongea dans le second canapé attendant que le fou rire de son ami passe. Il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur et c'est vrai que d'un côté c'était étrange.

-Ca frôle l'obsession Drago tu t'en rends compte ?

-Je sais bien, juste que voilà quoi…

Ils entendirent frapper contre la fenêtre. Drago se leva pour ouvrir celle-ci faisant entrer son hibou grand duc.

-Salut toi, dit-il à l'animal. Tu as voyagé toute la nuit on dirait Antoine.

Il prit la lettre qui était accroché à la lettre du hibou. Il fronça ses sourcils lorsqu'il vit qui était l'expéditeur. Il l'a déplia et la parcourut rapidement tandis que Antoine picorait dans son bol.

-C'est de qui ?, demanda Blaise qui avait remarqué la mine sérieuse de son ami.

Drago leva son regard vers Blaise alors que la lettre s'auto détruisait.

-C'est mon père. Il veut que je le rejoigne tout de suite.

NDA:

Merci de me suivre. A plus


	13. Chapter 13

La déclaration de Drago laissa Blaise pantois !

-Il veut que tu viennes là tout de suite ?

-Bah oui tout de suite!

Le jeune blond commença par rangé le livre qu'il avait prit à la bibliothèque. Il semblait stressé. Atterré même !

-Je vais me laver, dit-il à Blaise en se dirigeant vers sa douche.

Puis il se retourna.

-Je me suis déjà lavé ce matin, déclara-t-il se rendant soudainement compte qu'il avait pris sa douche au réveil.

Blaise le regarda faire des va-et vient dans le salon comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Il y a des fois il se demandait si Drago avait encore toute sa tête.

-Il va bien falloir que tu y ailles Drago, le pressa Blaise.

-Oh mon Dieu il va me gronder !, lança-t-il catastrophé.

-Allez ça ne doit pas être si terrible. Il n'a jamais levé la main sur toi c'est déjà ça.

Drago arrêta de tourner en rond et regarda son ami.

-Toi tu sais sortir les mots pour calmer les gens, ironisa-t-il.

Blaise fit un sourire ravit.

-Merci… HEY ! s'exclama-t-il comprenant enfin qu'il s'agissait d'un sarcasme et qu'il s'était fait passé pour un idiot.

C'est avec un éclat de rire que Drago alla dans sa chambre se préparer. Il ressortit plus tard vêtu d'une cape de voyage bleu foncée.

-Attend Drago je voulais te demander.

-Hum, fit l'interpellé en allant s'assoir dans le fauteuil devant son ami.

-Tu es quel genre d'elfe au fait.

-Je fais partie de la tribu du vent, répondit-il. Je possède tout les pouvoirs liés au vent et ses dérivés. Je maîtrise également les éléments de fusion.

-Seulement toutes ces caractéristiques sont propres aux elfes. Pourquoi on t'a admis dans l'école dont tu m'a parlé.

-En fait ce qui prête à confusion c'est que les gens ont l'habitude de mélanger deux concepts. Ce sont les fées qui ont le pouvoir de magie tout comme les sorciers et les magiciens. Nous les elfes nous possédons le pouvoir des éléments.

-Mais toi tu sais utiliser la magie… C'est pourquoi donc.

-Et oui !

Blaise sembla hésiter un moment puis demanda.

-Et Granger ?

-Elle peut contrôler la magie sans baguette et la magie avec baguette. Ce qui est impossible aujourd'hui.

-Donc elle est à moitié magicienne aussi.

-C'est ça.

-Et elle le sait.

Drago grimaça. Il y a une semaine elle aurait dû le savoir.

-Pas vraiment, répondit-il en se levant. Je dois y aller. Avant que mon père ne décide de venir me chercher lui-même.

* * *

><p>En sortant ce matin, Hermione croisa Héléna qui descendait prendre son tour de garde. Elles discutèrent un peu puis Héléna s'en alla.<p>

Hermione mangea rapidement à la cuisine puis descendit à son tour. Hier Marc l'en avait empêché mais aujourd'hui, elle était vraiment décidée à savoir le pourquoi du comment Drago l'avait sauvé des griffes de Denis Logan. Et foi d'Hermione Jane Granger, elle le saura. Tout d'abord, elle irait voir Parkinson. Elle connait sûrement la salle privée de Drago. Donc direction salle commune des Septième années.

* * *

><p>Ginny se rendait à la bibliothèque. Elle n'avait pas fait ses devoirs la veille donc il fallait bien qu'elle commence tôt. Le professeur Chourave ne serait pas contente s'il est bâclé. Et puis Harry était trop occupé pour l'aider et impossible de demander à Ron. Hermione quant-à elle… Elles n'ont jamais été très proches donc elle n'irait pas l'embêter avec ça. Franchement comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'elle plante aquatique permettait à la préparation du filtre d'amnésie. Elle n'était pas un strangulot !<p>

C'est donc d'une humeur massacrante qu'elle chercha dans les rangées de livres poussiéreux – à croire que la bibliothécaire ne connaissait pas le sortilège de nettoyage – et finit par trouver dans le rayon botanique, ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle s'attabla enfin, avec la ferme détermination de terminer son devoir dans trente minutes. A peine eut-elle sortit sa plume et ses parchemins qu'elle entendit la chaise devant elle bouger. Lorsqu'elle leva son regard, elle fut surprise de voir le garçon qui avait pris place devant elle.

-Collins ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je veux faire mes devoirs comme toi je suppose, répliqua le jeune garçon en sortant ses parchemins.

Ginny se retint de lui renvoyer qu'il y avait plusieurs tables libres dans la bibliothèque étant donné qu'il n'était que neuf heures. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit un petit sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Collins. Elle décida d'ignorer le photographe en herbe et de commencer ses devoirs.

* * *

><p>Hermione arriva enfin au dortoir des septième années entra puisqu'il n'y avait pas de mot de passe. Elle ne vit personne dans la salle commune. Et bien sûr comme c'est dimanche tout le monde faisaient la grâce matinée. Mais quand même il était déjà neuf heures. Décidée à ne pas rester plantée là, elle s'engagea dans le dortoir des filles qu'elle devinait être à droite. Arrivé à l'intérieur, elle ne mit pas du temps à trouver celle qu'elle cherchait, croisant en passant Lavande, Parvati et Padma. Elle réveilla doucement la jeune fille qui fut surprise de voir qui était en face d'elle.<p>

-Granger ?

-Je sais Parkinson je n'ai rien à faire ici, mais pourrais-tu me dire où je peux trouver Malefoy ?, Dis Hermione sans laisser à Pansy le temps de se réveiller complètement.

-Quoi ?

-Tu peux me dire où je peux trouver Malefoy ?

-Oui dans la salle de bain

-Quoi ?

-Tu disais ?, fit la jeune Fille en se redressant légèrement.

-Je veux savoir où se trouve Malefoy, chuchota Hermione qui commençait par perdre patience

-Tu veux violer Malefoy ?, fit la jeune fille faisant mine de répéter ce qu'Hermione avait dit.

-Non je veux lui parler !, répondit Hermione offusquée.

-Tu veux le tuer tu dis ?

Hermione se redressa et se massant les tempes, résistant à l'envie de secouer violement la jeune fille qui se trouvait devant elle.

-Parkinson je veux parler à Malefoy, reprit calmement Hermione

-Ah il est dans sa salle privée, répondit l'ancienne Serpentard en se recouchant.

-Je sais !, fit Hermione qui commençait par en avoir assez. Où est sa salle privée ?

-Dans un couloir pourquoi ?

D'un pas rageur, Hermione ressorti du dortoir des filles. Cette fille avait quoi ?

-Granger ?

-Quoi ?, lança-t-elle excédée.

-Hey calme-toi !

Elle remarqua que c'était Zabini qui venait de s'adresser à elle. Il était assit dans l'un des nombreux canapés de la pièce.

-Oh… Mais je suis calme, reprit-elle plus calmement.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passée ? Tu as l'air énervée, lui demanda le jeune métis.

-Oh rien j'ai juste croisé ta copine Parkinson. Je voulais lui demander où se trouvait Malefoy.

Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi Blaise éclata de rire.

-Non sérieux je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as l'air folle de rage, dit-il enfin calmé.

-Comment ça ?, fit Hermione intriguée.

Hermione alla s'assoir à côté du jeune homme.

-Tout d'bord elle n'aime pas qu'on la réveille les dimanches matin. En plus elle fait ce coup à toutes les filles qui voudrait savoir où se trouve Drago.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle fait semblait de ne pas comprendre ce que je lui dis.

-En fait elle fait semblant de ne pas bien entendre ce que tu lui dis, rectifia Blaise. Personnellement ça me fait beaucoup rire.

-Elle te raconte ça ?, demanda Hermione en rougissant de honte.

-Elle nous raconte ça à Drago et moi, répondit-il en riant légèrement.

Génial vive la honte !

-En parlant de lui commença-t-elle, tu peux me dire où il est ? J'aimerais lui parler de quelque chose.

-Drago est sorti ce matin, répondit Blaise. Je ne peux pas t'indiquer où est son ses appartements c'est à lui de le faire.

-Mais je vais le voir où moi pour lui demander ?

-Je sais pas… Tu finiras par trouver…

Hermione lui jeta un regard entendu.

-Bon d'accord dès son retour je lui dirais, consenti finalement Blaise.

De toute façon il comptait le dire à Drago.

* * *

><p>Drago se tenait debout dans un couloir très éclairé. Devant une double porte précisément. Il inspira une, deux fois et franchit le seuil du bureau de son père en ouvrant la porte.<p>

-Drago ! j'ai fini par croire que tu n'ouvrirais jamais la porte. Mais assieds-toi.

Drago s'avança d'un pas vif vers son père et se planta devant lui.

-Attends papa, laisse-moi t'expliquer…,

-Bien sûr je n'attends que ça, répliqua Lucius en regarda son fils. Vas-y, explique-moi pourquoi tu as pris tant de retard.

Drago s'assit devant son père se demandant quelle excuse il allait sortir cette fois.

-Voilà. J'ai juste décidé de lui laisser un peu de temps puisqu'elle vient de revenir à Poudlard.

-Arrête de mentir Drago je fais ça mieux que toi !, en tant qu'administrateur, je ne peux pas laisser mon propre fils négliger son travail. Tu as décidé d'enseigner toi-même l'art de la magie sans baguette à la jeune Granger et tu dois le faire sinon je lui trouve un autre professeur.

En voyant que son fils ne répondait pas Lucius reprit plus calmement.

-Drago qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Tu as toujours accompli tes missions avec entrain et là on dirait que tu hésites. Tu aurais dû commencer avec elle il y a une semaine.

-Ecoute papa, c'est difficile…

-Alors explique-moi, fit Lucius en posant le stylo qu'il avait en main.

-En fait j'ai un peu peur de l'affronter après tout ça, répondit Drago sur un ton de confidence. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais lui répondre lorsqu'elle me posera des questions.

-Si tu l'avais hypnotisé pour qu'elle oubli t'avoir vu comme je te l'avais dit tu ne serais pas là à hésité, répliqua Lucius. Comme quoi les enfants n'écoutent plus quand leurs parents leurs donnent des conseils.

-C'est pas ça !, protesta Drago, je… Je voulais pas voilà.

-Où est la différence entre le fait que je dise que tu ne m'écoute pas et ce que tu viens de dire ?, dit Lucius en se demanda de qui de ses deux parent Drago avait eu ce caractère buté. Ah, lui bien sûr !

-Si je l'avais fait et qu'elle finit par l'apprendre, elle m'en voudra sûrement, répondit Drago

-Bon là d'accord tu as raison, ce n'était pas une très bonne idée, accepta Lucius. Alors tu fais quoi ? Tu abandonnes ?

Drago réfléchit un moment puis fini par répondre non.

-Très bien Drago je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, lui dit son père. Bon tu commence ce Lundi.

-Quand ?

-Demain !

-Quoi si tôt ?!

-Bien sûr ! Tu ne vas pas attendre l'année prochaine non plus, répliqua Lucius avec un petit sourire presque compatissant en voyant le visage horrifié de son fils.

NDA:

Eh bien voilà!

Je suppose que peu d'entre vous s'attendaient à ce que Lucius soit comme ça. J'avoue que ça me surprend moi aussi.

Mane-jei:Merci pou ta review. C'est celà qui m'a fait apporter les précisions sur leurs nature. Je voulais garder ça pou plus tard mais bon... A plus!

H223: contente que ça te plaise. J'espère que tu aime ce chapitre et que tu n'est pas très perdue. bisous!

Clmence: J'espère que cette suite t'ai plu également. A bientôt!


	14. Chapter 14

-Quoi ? Comment ça elle a demandé à me voir ?

Blaise soupira. Drago était rentré i peine trente minutes et en bon ami, il lui avait dit que Granger le cherchait. Seulement ces derniers temps, Drago avait les nerfs à vif en ce qui concernait cette jeune fille. Il souffla et lança un regard désespéré à Pansy à sa gauche qui avait l'air de se marrer, puis se retourna vers son ami.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais un drame Drago, dit-il calmement. Sérieux il va falloir que tu assume ce qui c'est passé.

Le jeune blond se laissa lourdement tomber dans le fauteuil. Assumer ce qui c'était passé. De toutes les façons avait-il vraiment le choix ? Il se souvint du conseil qu'il avait donné à la jeune sorcière et eut un ricanement. Il fallait qu'il suive ses propres conseils. Il avait peur et il était en colère en même temps. C'était de sa faute si elle ne se souvenait plus de lui. Il aurait du prévoir ce que Dennis avait fait et il ne serrait pas dans cette impasse en ce moment. Il haïssait Dennis à tel point qu'il avait une envie sourde de le découper en morceau au sens propre du terme. L'impuissance le gagnait et il ne pouvait rien faire. Oui il se sentait impuissant. Et cette situation l'énervait.

-Si tu nous disais maintenant ce qui ne va pas ?

Il n'avait pas le droit d'en parler à quiconque. Mais c'était ses amis et il voulait qu'ils sachent. De toute façon ils savaient tout de lui ? Sauf cette histoire.

-J'ai commencé l'Ecole Supérieure d'Apprentissage Magique à quatre ans.

-Quatre ans ? fit Pansy étonnée. Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais commencé si jeune.

-Normalement ils attendent que la personne finisse son apprentissage dans son école principale, expliqua calmement Drago. Mais ils ont décidé de commencer un peu plus vite mon instruction. Ils m'ont juste expliqué que trois autres enfants étaient dans le même cas que moi.

-Mais Granger elle n'a pas fini Poudlard non ? demanda Blaise

-Je suppose que c'est à cause de Voldemort, répondit le jeune blond en haussant les épaules. Ils ont décidé de ne pas attendre. Ce qui a fait que lorsqu'elle y est allée, ils l'ont d'abord formé à ce qu'elle soit aussi douée qu'un auror formé avec acharnement. Cette année elle aurait du débuté avec l'art de la magie sans baguette mais…

Mais il s'était défilé. Encore une fois quand il s'agissait d'elle. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui. Il avait l'impression d'être complètement enchaîné. Cette situation l'énervait, l'horripilait et le traumatisait en même temps. Tellement que s'en était risible. Non ce n'était pas de l'amour. Cette fille l'avait fascinée dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Et pour dire vrai, il en fallait beaucoup pour l'impressionner. Ils ne s'étaient pas entendu les premiers instants bien entendu. C'était peut-être de l'obsession. Il y avait ce truc qu'elle dégageait et qui faisait d'elle quelqu'un d'exception. Lui il le voyait mais pas elle. Mais il et pouvait décemment pas le lui dire au risque de paraître suspect.

Il se souvenait de la manière dont il l'avait trouvée agaçante et enrageante à l'époque. Où plutôt c'était lui qui l'embêtait mais bon ce n'était pas une tragédie. Il avait un don pour le faire alors pourquoi s'en priver ? Il voulait partager. Quoi qu'il en soit pour le moment il ne voyait pas comment s'en sortir.

-Après deux ans d'apprentissage de mes pouvoirs elfiques, j'ai fait la connaissance de Dennis Logan qui allait devenir mon professeur particulier de magie élémentale pendant quatre ans. A neuf ans, Lors d'une mission, j'ai rencontré Granger et sa famille dont j'étais devenu le voisin en aménageant avec Dennis et à vrai dire on ne s'entendait pas très bien au début. Ce n'était pas étonnant vu notre caractère à tout les deux. J'avais fini ma formation elfique avec lui et j'étais enfin devenu un élémentaliste. Il allait m'apprendre la magie.

-Dennis Logan ce n'est pas celui qui a…

Pansy se tut. C'était déjà difficile pour Drago donc elle n'allait rien ajouter. Jusqu'à maintenant, c'était la première fois il leur parlait de son ancien professeur. Il n'avait sûrement pas envie de raconter ce qui c'était passé avec Logan et Granger. Connaissant Drago, il devait penser que c'était de sa faute et culpabiliser.

-C'était mon maître et je le vénérais presque !, murmura Drago en se levant.

Il fit des cent pas en essayant de calmer la colère qui montait en lui. Il n'arrivait plus à tenir en place. A l'instant même, il aurait bien étranglé quelqu'un. Il n'était qu'un enfant en ce temps et il avait été influencé par la puissance que dégageait son maître. Il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il avait agit de la sorte. Cela aurait été une autre personne, il s'en serait foutu comme sa dernière paire de botte. Quoique, il ne se fout pas vraiment de sa dernière paire de botte mais c'est une façon de parler hein ? Oui il s'en serait foutu. Quoi à la fin ? Il n'était pas un super héro ! Et il a fallut que ce soit elle. Dennis l'avait fait exprès il en était sûr.

Une soudaine tristesse s'empara de lui et il se rassit prenant sa tête entre ses mains. C'était tellement frustrant de savoir qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour arranger les choses. Il avait toujours voulu la protéger. Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, il avait su qu'elle savait pratiquer de la magie. Ensuite, il l'avait vu utiliser ses pouvoirs devant lui plus d'une fois. Il savait qu'elle finirait à Poudlard et non à GraalMagican l'école des Magiciens, comme ses frères. Il savait qu'il allait continuer à la voir.

-Je comptais aveuglément sur lui, reprit Drago dans un souffle. Et il le savait. Il savait que j'avais confiance en lui et il… A dix ans il m'a dit qu'il allait me confier une mission qui allait finaliser mon entraînement.

Drago souffla et se redressa.

-Je devais intégrer cette école et devenir L'héritier de la famille Malefoy.

-Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas réellement un Malefoy, avança Blaise.

-J'en suis un, répondit simplement Drago. Seulement, depuis plusieurs générations on se fait passer pour des sorciers. Seul le dernier mâle de la famille est choisit pour perpétuer la lignée des Malefoy chez les sorciers.

-Donc tu veux dire que tu as des frères et sœur et que tu es le Benjamin de ta famille ? lui demanda Pansy qui voyait mal Drago entouré de frères.

-Je suis le seul garçon de mes parents.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus. Il avait toujours été très proche de ses parents et surtout de sa mère. Ils trouvaient toujours une excuse pour passer le voir même quand il était en mission. Cela avait le don d'énerver Dennis…

-Jusque là tout allait bien je savais ce que j'avais à faire, repris-t-il. Je savais aussi qu'elle serait là. Seulement ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était qu'il lui efface la mémoire pour qu'elle oublie qui je suis. C'était blessant vous savez ? Elle ne se souvenait plus de moi.

Il avait été choqué, avait essayé de comprendre ce qui était arrivé, puis c'était énervé, ne trouvant pas de réponse. Il s'était sentit frustré et largué en la voyant devenir ami avec Potter.

-Imaginez un peu ce que j'ai pu ressentir en la voyant du côté de Potter, continua-t-il en un rictus. Trahit. Oh ne faites pas ces yeux là, vous savez pas ce que c'est. C'était ma seule amie et je l'avais perdue !

Malgré le fait qu'il ne la supportait pas, c'était quand même la seule fille avec qui il discutait. Ou se disputait mais peu importe c'est la même chose. C'était la première fois qu'il se confiait autant mais il en ressentait le besoin. Il ne voulait pas risquer d'exploser devant elle et de tout lui dévoiler. Il ne pouvait pas. Il était lâche ? Haha qui ne l'a jamais été à un moment de sa vie. Même le plus courageux des guerriers passait par là tôt tout tard. Cela commençait par un moment d'hésitation. Puis on sentait ce doux et fulgurant sentiment d'appréhension qui traverse notre peau pour s'infiltrer dans nos veines comme une vague électrique qui nous bloque, nous paralyse sournoisement et nous empêche de réfléchir correctement et surtout nous permet de nous montrer égoïstes envers ceux qui nous entourent. C'était ce que lui il sentait.

-Potter, au début je l'embêtais pour la forme, parce que j'étais à Serpentard et que lui c'était l'idole du monde sorcier. Alors je voulais montrer que survivant ou pas, je m'en tapais royalement. De tous les élèves à Poudlard, il fallait qu'elle devienne amie avec les deux tarés que je n'ai jamais rencontrés, soupira-t-il théâtralement vexé.

-Et puis cela a vraiment commencé par t'énerver et tu as commencé à vraiment les détester, continua Blaise en souriant légèrement, commençant à comprendre les agissements de Drago depuis tout se temps.

Celui-ci hocha la tête affirmativement. C'était idiot de sa part et il n'avait fait qu'attitrer les foudres d'Hermione, pensa-t-il tristement.

-Quand as-tu su que c'était lui qui avait effacé la mémoire de Granger ?, fit la voix de Pansy, le sortant de ses pensées.

-Il me l'a dit lui-même, à la fin de notre troisième année, répondit-il, puis voyant les regards étonnés de ses amis il ajouta, Il n'était plus mon professeur mais je l'ai revu. Et il m'a tout avoué. Comme ça. Je ne m'y attendais pas.

Quand même ça ne se faisait pas. Il avait l'impression que Dennis faisait cela pour le narguer. Et il avait bien l'intention de lui renvoyer la pareille.

***Flash Back***

Hermione préparait ses affaires dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée dans la maison de sa tutrice. Elle était venue le matin même et pour dire la vérité elle ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place ici. En fait elle était très nerveuse. Elle avait appris qu'ici ils formaient une grande famille malgré leur différence. Les élèves son sous la protection d'un tuteur. Ce dernier peut avoir à sa charge au plus cinq élèves et tous habitaient avec lui dans une maison où se dérouleraient les cours.

Aujourd'hui elle avait rencontré la fille qui était également sous la tutelle de Mariana. Cette dernière lui avait affirmé que leurs cours ne se dérouleront pas forcément au même moment étant donné que leurs pouvoirs différaient. Il fallait avouer que cela l'avait tout de même soulagé car elle ne comptait pas qu'on la traite de je sais tout ici également. En même temps ils n'étaient pas très nombreux ici. Une trentaine d'élèves, venus du monde entier, lui avait dit Mariana.

Et puis la ville la fascinait. Il y avait un mélange de magie et de technologie et elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnée qu'une telle chose pourrait exister.

Elle soupira et referma d'un geste ferme la porte de son placard. Elle aurait tant voulut que Harry et Ron voient ça… . En fait si elle avait accepté de venir ici c'était pour pouvoir aider Harry contre Voldemort. Elle avait lu ce qu'il avait fait lors de la première guerre. Et elle ferait de son mieux pour réussir et empêcher qu'il reprenne le pouvoir. Pour cela elle devait mettre de côté ses petits plaisirs personnels comme elle l'avait toujours fait. En plus ses parents lui manquaient atrocement et ses frères aussi. Au moins il y avait encore Alex ici. Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve car elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il était. Elle demanderait à sa tutrice.

Quant à William, elle ne l'avait même pas vu cet été. Il avait voyagé. De toute manière cela devait arriver tôt ou tard donc… Elle était très fière de son petit frère. Lui au moins avait déjà réussi sa vie à a peine quatorze ans. Mais elle ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi il a abandonné ses études de magie. Quoi qu'il en soit, Elle devait tout de même avouer qu'elle était un peu jalouse de sa réussite.

-Hermione nous allons à table.

Hermione sursauta de stupeur et regarda la jeune fille qui venait de lui parler. Brune, les cheveux lisses, taille moyenne.

-J'arrive Andréa, répondit-elle avec un sourire, se souvenant de son prénom.

La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire et repartit comme elle était venue. C'est-à-dire très rapidement. En se présentant à elle, elle lui avait dit qu'elle était une fée. Hermione avait été fascinée. Elle rencontrait enfin l'un des êtres magique tant admirés dans différents mondes, moldu comme sorcier. Seulement la jeune fille était très réservée et lui parlait presque. Hermione avait été étonnée puisque les livres disaient que c'étaient des créatures plutôt joyeuses et bavardes.

Elle descendit les escaliers qui menaient au salon et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mariana lui avait dit que les repas du weekend se déroulaient au dehors. Drôle de façon de dîner.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la maison, elle se figea d'hébétude. Une grande table avait été dressée sous une gigantesque paillote en plein milieu de la voie. Plusieurs personnes s'y dirigeaient en bavardant gaiement avec leurs camarades. Il faisait nuit mais tout était tellement lumineux, tellement éclairé. Des dizaines d'ampoules étaient disposées de part et d'autres de la grande paillote. Un joyeux brouhaha s'élevait de tout ce beau monde.

Après quelques instants Hermione repéra Andréa dans la foule et se dirigea vers elle essayant d'éviter de cogner quelqu'un. La plupart étaient des jeunes comme elle mais elle distingua tout de même deux où trois enfants. Les adultes qui discutaient joyeusement déjà assis à table tandis que les dames servaient le repas. Elle sentit une main glisser doucement dans la sienne et se retourna, surprise. Une petite fille d'à peine dix ans lui souriait grandement.

-Bonsoir je m'appelle Emilie, lança-elle joyeusement. Tu es nouvelle ici ? parce que moi ça fait un an que je suis ici. C'est chouette tu sais mais papa et maman me manque et Ally me manque beaucoup aussi. C'est mon amie depuis toute petite. Mais j'ai de nouveaux amis ici. Et je m'amuse beaucoup aussi. Ils sont là bas regarde si tu veux je te les présente. Tu as l'air très gentil. Tu dois avoir un copain. Parce que maman m'a dit qu'il faut être très gentil pour avoir un copain. Oh excuse-moi, c'est quoi ton prénom ?

Hermione cligna des yeux se demandant d'où venait cette fille à débiter des paroles sans interruption comme ça ! Et qu'est-ce que le mot copain venait faire dans la conversation ?

-Hermione…, répondit-elle hésitante.

-Allez suis moi Hermione tu va t'assoir à côté de moi, dit Emilie en sautillant presque de joie.

Sur ce, Hermione se sentit trainer jusqu'à la table et s'assit à côté de la fillette blonde. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Elle n'avait pas comprit là.

Le dîner se déroula ainsi c'est-à-dire, Emilie animait la conversation toute seule. Jusqu'à un moment où elle avait été étonnée. En réalité la petite fille était une humaine qui avait des dons de télépathie. Ses amis aussi étaient humains. Jérémie, douze ans, il était télékinésiste, Antoine huit ans qui savait parler aux animaux et Julie six ans. Ils avaient tous le même tuteur mais Jérémie et Emilie entraient en deuxième année et les deux autres étaient arrivés il y a deux semaines.

Elle ne savait pas que les humains était dotés de pouvoirs et surtout que c'est ici qu'ils venaient. C'est vrai que ce ne serait pas très prudent qu'ils étudient avec les élèves normaux. Jérémie lui expliqua qu'ici les humains dotés de pouvoirs débutaient tôt pour apprendre à se contrôler. Ce n'était qu'après qu'ils pouvaient continuer dans un lycée normal. Tout ceci évidement dans le but de cacher l'existence de la magie aux autres.

La jeune sorcière balaya la table du regard, cherchant Alex. Mais le jeune homme n'était pas là. Elle soupira. Même si ces enfants étaient adorables, elle préférait la compagnie de son frère. Au moins, elle ne se sentirait pas intruse. Si tout son séjour devrait se passer ainsi, et bien c'était bien partit !

***Fin du flash back***

Hermione se tenait devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle tenait à la main un morceau de parchemin se demandant où était la blague.

_Granger_

_Demain matin à huit heure tu te rendras à la salle surdemande. Faudrait bien que tu commence tes cours un jours!_

_Drago Malefoy_

* * *

><p>Et bien voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plus! Merci pour les review et à la prochaine!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux. Son réveil avait sonné il y a cinq minutes mais elle n'avait pas encore la force de bouger. Un mal de tête l'envahit lentement. Mais assez fort pour la faire grimacer tout de même. Les souvenir de la veille lui revenait lentement. Ainsi c'était qui allait lui enseigner la magie ? Comment était-ce possible. Il pratiquait la magie sans baguette lui aussi ? Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses. Et pourquoi… Tellement de question quelle se posait en ce moment. Elle qui avait voulut le voir pour qu'i l lui donne des réponses, elle se demandait maintenant pourquoi elle appréhendait cette rencontre.

Avec un soupir résigné, elle tira sur sa couverture et se releva. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ressortit de la douche dans un pantalon noir et un tee-shirt à manche courte d'un violet presque noir. Elle se dirigea vers la commode et attrapa un élastique et fit une queue de cheval avec ses cheveux.

A huit heures pile, elle se tenait devant la porte de la salle surdemande avec un léger problème, elle ne pouvait pas entrer. Malefoy ne lui avait pas dit à quoi elle devait penser pour faire apparaître la porte.

Surement parce qu'il comptait la rejoindre devant la salle, alors pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? Il n'oserait quand même pas venir en retard… n'est-ce pas ? Non il n'oserait pas. Ce serait indigne d'un Malefoy. Mais depuis quand respectait-il les règles. Elle détestait attendre. Surtout quand il s'agissait d'attendre un garçon. Elle n'aimait pas cela. Il aurait tout de même put lui donner un endroit à matérialiser. Mais si elle le faisait elle-même et qu'il venait, elle ne saurait pas. Elle n'avait pas la capacité de capteur de Marc encore moins le flair inflexible d'Héléna.

Poussant un soupir à feindre l'âme, elle s'adossa au mur elle se prépara à attendre… Cinq minutes, vingt minutes, quarante minutes, Une heure…

-Trop c'est trop, ma patience a des limites, cria-t-elle hors d'elle.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire bon sang. Elle n'avait pas que ça à faire. Elle soupira et essaya de reprendre son calme. Elle était perdue. Complètement depuis un certain temps. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle se sentait faible au fond d'elle. Comme si elle n'avait plus aucune résistance. Comme si elle n'était plus elle. Plus qu'une coquille vide depuis son enlèvement. Elle ne savait plus qu'elle comportement adopter, ce qu'il fallait dire et ce qu'il fallait mieux éviter de dire. Elle se sentait fausse. Elle avait comme l'impression que l'attitude calme et posé ne lui convenait guère, elle se sentait tout simplement mal dans sa peau. Il y avait des fois, elle avait envie de se lâcher elle aussi. Mais non cela choquerait trop les gens de voir Hermione Granger devenir beaucoup moins sérieuse. Donc elle se tenait tranquille. Et puis il y avait Malefoy. Qui était-il au juste. Qui était-il pour elle ?

Un rire bref s'échappa de ses lèvres pour avoir pensé cela. C'était absurde cette sensation de le connaitre depuis toujours qui s'opposait farouchement à la sensation de ne rien savoir sur lui. Oui elle se sentait perdue. Atrocement. Et elle espérait qu'il pourrait lui expliqué ce qui lui arrivait. Mais pour cela, fallait qu'il soit présent. Ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas.

Las, elle sortit le papier qu'elle avait gardé en sa possession. Ce papier qui indiquait qu'elle était au bon endroit. Elle avait le pressentiment que quelque chose lui échappait.

_Granger_

_Demain matin à huit heures, tu te rendras à la salle surdemande. Faudrait bien que tu commence tes cours un jour !_

_Drago Malefoy_

A la salle surdemande… Tu te rendras à la salle surdemande… Et elle était passée si près de ce détail ? Une colère doucereuse s'insinua en elle lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il avait légèrement joué sur les mots. Si légèrement qu'elle n'y avait pas fait attention. De façon intelligente en plus. Comment aurait-elle put deviner qu'il fallait juste penser à la salle surdemande pour y entrer. La solution si simple pourtant n'a encore jamais été utilisée par les élèves de Poudlard. Elle n'avait jamais lut ça dans un livre. La salle surdemande n'a encore jamais été demandée sous son aspect propre à sa connaissance. Elle n'y aurait jamais pensé d'elle-même.

Elle soupira et passa la porte qui venait d'apparaître sous sa demande. Lorsqu'elle y entra, elle le vit, là, au milieu de la salle soit, à une quinzaine de mètre devant elle, assit dans un fauteuil qui ressemblait plus à un trône qu'autre chose. Il était vêtu d'un pull bleu sombre à manche longue et d'un pantalon de la même couleur. La salle était mal éclairée mais on y voyait suffisamment clair. Et elle était vide. Le toit, d'une trentaine de mètres de hauteur, laissait entrer la lumière du soleil. Des torches étaient allumées tout autour de la salle. Alors c'était ça la salle surdemande ? Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et n'osa pas avancer, figée. Même dans la pénombre, elle distinguait ses traits froids et impassibles. Sa seule présence l'intimidait. Sa beauté et son charisme étaient d'un surnaturel envoutant, qui la consumait impudiquement. Son air nonchalant appelait à la débauche et à l'abandon. Et ses yeux. D'un bleu profond la laissaient immoralement fascinée. Son visage qu'elle n'avait pas observé lors des précédentes rencontres lui paraissait d'une beauté irréelle. Sa peau d'une pâleur dangereusement fascinante qui faisait penser à l'astre de la nuit. Drago Malefoy n'était pas seulement beau, il était plus que ça. Beaucoup plus…

-Tu as mis du temps à comprendre comment entrer, Granger… Beaucoup trop de temps, annonça-t-il d'une voix lasse en se levant.

Le fauteuil derrière lui s'évapora lentement. Elle fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ? Elle n'avait pas capté les moindres mots. Seulement intéressée par le mouvement de ses lèvres et le son grave qui en sortait. Suave qui la laissait presque pantelante. Ses gestes Sensuellement scandalisant et ses mèches blondes qui retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules appelaient lascivement ses doigts. Et sa grande taille s'ajoutait divinement à sa beauté. Le rouge lui monta aux joues alors qu'elle fermait ses yeux quelques secondes pour se donner contenance et de ralentir les battements furieux de son cœur alors qu'elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait sentit toutes ces émotions la traverser furtivement la faisant violement frissonner.

-Tu étais là tout ce temps ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas fait entrer ?

Elle s'étonna du ton fébrile de sa voix. Et se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure comme pour faire oublier ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle avança de plusieurs pas. Lentement, pour être sûr que le sol ne se déroberait pas sous ses pieds.

-Tu n'a pas ta baguette j'espère…

Elle ne répondit pas, trop occupée à le fusiller du regard. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de répondre à sa question. Et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle s'arrêta à cinq mètres de lui.

-Ici, tu n'en aura pas besoin, continua-t-il d'un ton totalement indifférent. Et pour être franc, je doute fortement que tu puisses arriver à grand-chose sans ta baguette magique… comme tous les sorciers d'ailleurs…

Elle tiqua. N'arriver à rien ? Elle ? Est-ce qu'il savait au moins à qui il s'adressait ? Il n'était pas sorcier elle avait bien deviné. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la rabaisser de la sorte.

-Et je n'ai aucunement envie que tu me fasses perdre mon temps, dit-il froidement.

Elle se sentit blessée dans son amour propre. Il n'avait pas à lui dire ça. Elle lui faisait perdre son temps ? Mais bon sang elle ne le retenait pas. Qu'il s'en aille s'il le veut, elle n'a aucune envie de passer son temps ainsi.

-Comment oses-tu me parler de la sorte ?, s'énerva-t-elle piquée au vif.

-Comment j'ose ?, reprit-il toujours aussi calme, Granger tu pense qu'avec la magie tout devient tellement plus simple. Que tu ferais tournoyer ta baguette magique pour avoir tout ce que tu désire ? Mais tu ne peux rien faire lorsque tu t'en retrouve dépourvue n'est-ce pas ? Tu deviens aussi utile qu'un moldu tétraplégique.

Hermione leva les bras deux bras devant elle, les paumes ouvertes vers cet inconscient qui croyait tout savoir. Oui elle était verte de rage. Et il n'y avait que lui pour la mettre dans un état pareil. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas impuissante sans sa baguette. Qu'il sache qu'elle valait quelque chose. Qu'il la reconnaisse. Une onde de choc s'échappa de ses mains pour s'écraser violemment contre le mur à de vingtaines de mètres en face d'elle, dans un fracas assourdissant, d'un diamètre de cinq mètres. Elle se sentit essoufflée d'un coup, sa respiration se fit saccadée. Elle n'aurait pas dû utiliser une attaque du genre du premier coup. Elle allait se fatiguer pour rien.

-Impressionnant vraiment, époustouflant.

Elle se retourna vivement et vit Malefoy à plus de trois mètres d'elle qui regardait impassiblement les dégâts. Puis il tourna sont regard vers elle, calme, presque ennuyé. Elle souffla d'agacement. Ce n'était pas possible d'être si dépourvu de sentiments et d'en être si particulièrement beau.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil ce que tu viens de faire Granger, dit-il sur un ton démuni d'émotion.

-Comment tu as pu échapper à ça ?, fit-elle sincèrement intéressée.

-Tu me vexe Granger. Si jamais j'avais encaissé cette attaque, je me serais suicidé moi-même après. En passant, où as-tu appris ça ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Se demandant de quel niveau il était.

-En autodidacte. Je l'ai appris en autodidacte, répondit-elle. Alors… Comment ça se fait que ce soit toi ?

-Moi quoi ?

Il savait très bien de quoi elle voulait parler et il en fut presque amusé. Voyant qu'elle ne prenait pas la parole il se décida à continuer.

-Que ce soit moi ton maitre de magie ? On en viendra mais d'abord il faut que tu sache certaines choses. Tu te laisse facilement emporter par les remarques et tu laisse la colère obscurcir tes actions. Et … Tu as fais une erreur du premier coup.

Il souffla et poursuivit.

-En utilisant cette attaque, tu t'es fatiguée inutilement ce qui te rends donc vulnérable. Dans un combat, si tu n'es pas sur que ton adversaire peut encaisser ce genre d'attaque, il serait préférable de ne pas l'utiliser. Il serait logique que tu l'affaiblisses d'abord pour être sûr que les chances d'y échapper soit minimes. Ce n'est pas pour rien que ce genre d'attaque est appelé dernier recours.

-Alors tout ça, c'était pour me tester ?, fit la jeune fille incrédule. Elle aurait pu le deviner.

Il haussa les épaules

-Si lors d'un combat, tu laisse la possibilité à ton adversaire de savoir ce que tu penses, ce que tu ressens… il pourrait l'utiliser contre toi. Ta colère, ta tristesse, ta peur, ou encore ta fatigue, deviennent des armes redoutables lorsqu'elles se retrouvent entre de mains ennemies.

Hermione analysait dans sa tête ce qu'il lui disait. La véracité de ses propos la clouait sur place. Elle cligna des yeux lorsqu'elle le vit se retourner et se diriger vers la porte.

-Mais parallèlement, continua Drago, l'excès de confiance, un jugement trop hâtif pourraient être pire. Il ne faut jamais sous estimer un adversaire. Surtout si tu ne sais rien de lui. Donc première leçon, la méditation tu apprendras à contrôler tes émotions. Suis-moi.

-Où allons-nous ?, Demanda Hermione en lui emboitant le pas.

-Dans la forêt interdite.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage d'Hermione alors qu'ils avançaient dans les couloirs. Elle allait enfin apprendre comment se servir de sa magie sans baguette. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cette particularité sortait chez elle et pas un autre mais elle en sauterait presque d'excitation. Et même si c'était Malefoy qui allait le lui enseigner elle était tout de même contente. Elle sentait une douce chaleur lui réchauffer le cœur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi juste qu'elle se sentait inexplicablement heureuse de ce qui allait suivre.

* * *

><p>Adossée contre un arbre face au lac de Poudlard, Héléna lisait un livre d'une épaisseur vertigineuse. De toute façon, elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Il leur était interdit de se laisser distraire par une quelconque personne lors d'une mission donc elle ne pouvait pas espérer discuter avec les autres de son âge. Encore qu'ils la considéraient plus comme une bête de foire qu'autre chose. Elle souffla de désespoir puis se relança dans sa lecture. Après quelques minutes à lire, elle sentit quelqu'un approcher. Ce n'était pas Marc, elle l'aurait reconnu sinon et ce n'était pas Hermione non plus. Elle ferma son livre lorsque la personne fut à quelques mètres d'elle et consentit à se retourner pour voir qui osait la déranger dans son moment de lecture.<p>

Un Garçon brun, les cheveux en batailles, les yeux verts et des lunettes rondes ? Ok c'est Harry Potter. Et il cherchait Hermione certainement.

-Harry Potter c'est ça ?

Ce dernier parut perplexe un moment puis murmura quelque chose qui semblait à « Si on me reconnait aussi facilement, je ne me demande plus comment Voldemort arrive à me retrouver partout où je vais. »

-Oui c'est moi.

Héléna en fut amusée. Ce garçon paraissait vraiment perturbé dans le mauvais sens du terme. Elle attendit qu'il reprenne la parole.

-Euh, fit-il probablement gêné. Hermione, euh… Je la cherchais. Je me demandais si tu pouvais me dire où elle était.

-Oui je peux probablement t'aider, commença-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Elle se concentra, chercha à sentir. Les couloirs étaient presque vides à cette heure étant donné que la plupart des élèves étaient en cours. Elle la repéra enfin.

-Elle se dirige vers la sortie sud du château. Tu pourras la rattraper si tu fais vite.

-Hein ?, fut la seule réponse intelligente qu'il put donner.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Pas à ça du tout.

-Allez fille, elle atteint déjà la porte.

-D'accord, merci, au revoir.

Et il partit, s'enfuit presque sous le regard hagard d'Héléna. Alors c'était ça Harry Potter ?

Ce dernier courrait dans la direction indiquée et s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit sa cible. Elle était déjà dans le par cet allait dans la direction de la forêt interdite. Il courut la rejoindre.

-Hermione attends-moi, cria-t-il à l'égard de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci se retourna vers lui étonnée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Harry.

-Harry ? tu ne devrais pas être au cours ?

Il agita nerveusement ses bras devant lui.

-Non, non. Je… J'ai été renvoyé du cours de Rogue.

Il entendit un ricanement lui vint à l'oreille et il tourna vivement la tête, se brisant presque l'os du cou. Malefoy évidemment. Puis il remarqua que ce dernier ne portait plus ses habituels vêtements noirs.

-Malefoy ? Tu n'es plus en deuil ?

Hermione s'en offusqua. Comment pouvait-il dire quelque chose du genre avec un ton aussi léger. Elle se tourna vers Malefoy et vit qu'il n'avait pas abandonné son sourire moqueur.

-Non, ça va, répondit-il comme s'il répondait à une formule de politesse. Je vais bien Potter merci.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione qui le trucida du regard. Il recula vivement d'un pas.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça Hermione, plaida-t-il. C'est Malefoy après tout.

-Oui, Oui c'est ça, fit Drago en se retournant. Granger fini vite et rejoins moi. On n'a pas que ça à faire.

Après qu'il soit partit, Harry se retourna vers Hermione le visage sérieux.

-Tu te rends compte qu'il est un mangemort n'est-ce pas ?

-Ah oui ? Tu l'as vu aux côtés de Voldemort c'est ça ? Ecoute Harry, tu ne peux pas juger un enfant sur les gestes de ses parents ça ne se fait pas.

-Bien, soupira-t-il. Et tu ne trouve pas non plus suspect qu'il veuille que tu le suives dans la forêt interdite, parfait.

-Harry,… Malefoy a déjà eu l'occasion de me tuer. Et il ne l'a pas fait. Alors ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va arriver.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit un mangemort Harry. Et j'ai de bonne raison de penser cela.

Harry leva les mains en signe d'abandon.

-Très bien, fais comme tu veux. Tu sais sûrement des choses que je ne sais pas. Et travaillant pour l'Ordre, je peux te dire qu'il n'est pas un de nos membres, encore moins un espion à notre compte.

-Peut-être que tu n'as pas toutes les informations.

Hermione commençais par douter. Il n'était pas un membre de l'ordre ? Alors ça voulais dire qu'il restait neutre par rapport à ce qui se passe ?

-Que voulais-tu me dire Harry ?

-Voilà, tu es une fille Hermione.

-Sympa !

-Et je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider à quelque chose, voyant Hermione acquiescer il se décida à continuer. Voilà, il ya que Ginny et moi on s'est disputé et depuis elle ne veut plus m'adresser la parole.

-Quoi ?

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Harry lui parlait des problèmes d'amitié avec Ginny ? Elle en resta perturbée un moment. Elle ne voyait sincèrement pas comment elle pourrait l'aider dans ce cas. Mais c'était son ami donc elle allait essayer d'arranger les choses. Pour le moment, elle ne pouvait pas éterniser cette conversation. Malefoy l'attendait.

-J'accepte de t'aider Harry, souffla-t-elle. On se retrouve ce soir pour tout ça. Bon d'accord, pourquoi tu n'en parle pas à Luna. C'est sa meilleure amie non, elle en saurait plus que moi. Bon je dois y aller au revoir.

Elle se retourna en lui faisant un vaste signe de la main.

Le rejoignant à l'orée de la forêt, elle fut soulagée de remarqué qu'il l'avait attendu. Elle avait craint une seconde qu'il se soit enfoncé dans les profondeurs de la forêt, attendant qu'elle le rejoigne. Ce qui aurait évidemment prit des mois vu la taille de la forêt. Elle n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation. Vraiment aucun. Et de toute façon s'il ne l'avait pas attendu, jamais elle n'y serait rentré seule. C'était un fait.

-Avant de commencer, j'aimerais te prévenir, dit-il lorsqu'elle fut à son niveau. Demain, tu viendras seule à l'endroit où nous allons. Je ne serais pas là pour t'y amener, donc tu ferais bien de mémoriser les endroits où nous passerons.

Puis il haussa légèrement les épaules devant le regard perdu que lui renvoyait la jeune fille.

-Enfin, c'est à toi de voir si t'as envie de te faire bouffée par les créatures qui circulent à certains endroits.

-M…Mais enfin, protesta-t-elle une lueur d'effarement dans le regard.

Elle essayait vivement de trouver une parade. Elle ne pouvait pas y aller toute seule. Elle ne pouvait pas.

-c'est la forêt de Poudlard, on n'aurait jamais autorisé que de telle créatures restent ici !

-La forêt interdite de Poudlard, interdite, souligna-t-il avec amusement. A ton avis, pour quoi ils ont ajouté interdite ?

Il vit sa mine déconfite et soupira. Il ne voulait pas la voir ainsi et il devinait bien qu'elle saisirait certainement cette occasion pour ne pas faire un pas de plus. Hermione n'avait jamais sue se repérer toute seule après seulement une visite. Même à Poudlard, les deux premières années, il l'avait vu demander son chemin plusieurs fois aux professeurs, ce qui donnait comme l'impression qu'elle était le chouchou des profs. C'était embarrassant pour elle et il le savait. C'était pour cela qu'elle ne se hasardait que de rares fois à poser ce genre de questions à ses camarades. Et elle s'est mise à suivre Potter et Weasley pour ne pas se perdre. Elle n'appréciait pas l'idée de découvrir de nouveaux couloirs et elle protestait souvent lorsque les deux garçons voulaient l'emmener avec eux surtout la nuit. Il l'avait remarqué. Personne n'avait comprit sa peur de se perdre et ils pensaient toujours que c'était parce qu'elle respectait les règlements. Mais elle s'était faite cette à cette idée et n'avait rien fait pour démentir. Au contraire, elle s'était jeté corps et âme dans les études pour oublier. Oublier qu'elle était seule dans un endroit inconnu de ses parents, sans aucun repère si jeune. Mais avec le temps, ceci s'était arrangé. Bien qu'elle n'aime toujours pas s'inviter dans des couloirs non fréquentés, elle s'efforçait toujours d'oublier sa phobie de se perdre. Elle était arrivée à l'oublier mais la peur était toujours là.

Hermione quant-à elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle sentait l'angoisse lui remonter doucement l'échine. Elle tortilla ses mains d'inconfort alors qu'elle détournait le regard. Elle savait qu'elle devait évoluer, surmonter sa peur. Mais seule dans une forêt ? Non elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle ne voulait pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain. Surtout pas. Elle sentait sa main devenir moite. Elle essaya de se calmer. De toute façon il avait dit demain. Et d'ici demain si elle réussissait à avoir un contrôle acceptable de la méditation, elle n'aurait pas à revenir. Il fallait qu'elle fasse du mieux possible pour ne pas y revenir. On lui avait déjà appris les bases de la méditation et elle savait que rester en communion avec la nature permettait d'accélérer le processus. Oui c'est ce qu'elle fera.

D'un air déterminé, elle leva son regard vers le jeune homme qui lui faisait tranquillement face, mais fut un instant subjuguée par l'éclat qui passa dans son regard.

-Très bien, fit-elle après un moment, je te suis.

Drago acquiesça lentement de la tête. Un peu surprit, il devait l'avouer. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle cède aussi facilement mais retint un sourire en pensant que la véritable épreuve venait demain et elle ne trouverait pas le moyen d'y échapper aussi intelligente soit-elle. C'était pour son bien. Il était là pour elle. Et il allait l'aider à affronter ses peurs.

* * *

><p>Le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'ici.<p>

Alors que va-t-il se passer à présent ?

Hermione réussira-t-elle à se défiler ?

Drago arrivera-t-il à l'en empêcher ?

Cèdera-t-elle à sa phobie ?

Et Harry, était-il vraiment préoccupé par le fait que Ginny ne lui adresse plus la parole ou veut-il juste passer du temps avec Hermione ?

Et que vient faire Colin Crevey dans l'histoire.

Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre !


End file.
